Secret singer
by Colorful-Crap
Summary: Allen is a famous singer who wants to have a normal life, so what does he do? he goes to a public school! Studying music with other kids while no one knows who he is is strange but he makes a lot of friends. will they find out? Laven, LavixAllen AU
1. prologue

Go me~! since 'A life changing rainbow' was such a success I thought, why not start another one? soooo here is a thank you for all the faves and watched I got ^^ I hope you like it :) so in this fic I'll be using a lot of music, music plays a major roll in my life and I'm trying to get that feeling in the fic. it's a bit short but it's just a prologue so don;t worry, the next chapter will be longer ^^ I hate disclaimers so I won't do that ever again,I don't own DGM, if I owned D. Gray-Man I wouldn't be writing FANfictions and obvious I wouldn't use these songs either since if I'd own those I'd be fucking rocking on a stage... anyway, enjoy! ^^

* * *

Prologue: Secret singer

* * *

A soft patting of rain, the wind blowing oh so gentle, grass flowing like waves in the wind. A camera filming, a red dot saying it was turned on. A brown hared boy, no older than seventeen sitting under a single tree in the grass, stroking it like it was his most precious pet. His soft voice being carried away by the wind. While a guitar was playing in the background.

"It's so hard to figure out  
which way to turn  
there's no going back now  
all your bridges burned  
the stars are gonna shine on you  
if you can get through the day  
storm clouds all around you  
but a blue sky's on the way.

He had his head turned towards the sky, watching as clouds went by. You could hear the music on the back ground, softly playing while his voice sung a beautiful melody.

And we're all just passengers tonight  
and we're all just travelling through our lives  
we will reach our destination  
so just hang on for the ride  
say a prayer and close your eyes  
it's just a little turbulence.

The guitar got a bit fiercer and after a bitt a drum played along, making it complete. Slowly he got up and leaned against the tree. He reached his hand out, catching a small green leaf that fell from the tree. A red bird flew by, landing on one of the branches.

Take a look around you  
look how far you've come  
your whole life in front of you  
you've only just begun  
We've all got our problems  
but they're just bumps in the road  
if you only keep on fighting  
there's nowhere you can't go.

He took a step forwards, slowly, as if he'd step on something of he didn't watch each step. The leaf was dragged away by the wind while he closed his eyes. A small smile grazed his lips. Still walking forwards he sang.

And we're all just passengers tonight  
and we're all just travelling through our lives  
we will reach our destination  
so just hang on for the ride  
so say a prayer and close your eyes  
it's just a little turbulence.

His eyes snapped open and he stopped walking when he was a few meters away from the tree. A camera was making a circle around him, slowly. He didn't follow it, he just looked up and watched the sky as rain drops made his brown hair cling to his face.

This life can be so crazy  
can spin out of control  
but I hope that all your dreams come true  
cause you know that you're amazing  
and no matter where you go  
I'll be there for you  
we can make it through.

His voice got a bit deeper and you could only hear the guitar for a moment. You could almost hear the soft humming of the cameras that where filming the boy.

and we're all just passengers tonight  
and we're all just travelling through our lives  
we will reach our destination  
so just hang on for the ride  
say a prayer and close your eyes  
it's just a little turbulence.

He spread his arms and smiled brightly as he turned in circles. Smiling brightly he watched as the rain got harder. The drops started to hurt him but he didn't care. The people who were with him could only watch. Smiling brightly he let himself fall backwards, landing softly on the wet grass.

and we're all just passengers tonight  
and we're all just travelling through our lives  
we will reach our destination  
so just hang on for the ride  
say a prayer and close your eye  
it's just a little turbulence.

He felt so happy, the last sense was dragged away by the wind as the instruments faded away. Still grinning he could hear someone shout 'cut'. He faintly could feel someone drape a blanked over his shoulder as they helped him stand. "Allen." They whispered softly. "Allen, you need to get inside, or do you want to get sick?" he let the man lead him to a small trailer that was set up for him.

Once inside he pulled his hair, successfully removing the brown wig, revealing pure white hair. He reached for a fluffy white towel, which the man who accompanied him gave him. he nodded and smiled. "Thanks Tyki." He rubbed his face with the towel, removing a layer of make-up, a star shaped scare appeared. He frowned when he looked in a mirror. The man, Tyki, sniggered softly.

"You'll have to get used to it Allen, you're gonna look like that for a while now, if you still want to get through with this that is." The dark skinned man ended unsure. The boy waved him off as he draooed the towel around his shoulders and let himself drop on his soft bed. It wasn't the best bed but he spent a lot of his time here, he hadn't had an actual home for a while now.

"Don't worry Tyki, I want this, I want to lead a normal life, at least a little bit normal. This was the last clip we had to film for my new album, after that I told the journalist that I'd take it easy. It's not like I'm going to disappear from the radar completely." He leaned his head on his arm and turned to look at his manager and friend. "I'll still be singing, even if I'm going to school, besides, I'm going to a music school…."

"Yeah, about that.." Tyki cut him off." Are you sure about the choice of school. I mean, aren't they going to find out when you sound exactly as teen pop sensation 'White Clown'? " the boy had thought about that too, but it didn't seem important to him. it didn't matter anyway, he looked different when he went on stage so they wouldn't know, and his voice sounded different on tv anyway. He didn't really care if they found out, secretly he wished for that to happen, maybe than he could live a normal life?

"It doesn't matter Tyki…" he mumbled after he yawned widely. "They won't find out, I promise…" that was the last thing he mumbled before he fell asleep. These last days had been really busy, he was exhausted.

The dark skinned man smiled and pulled the covers over the white haired boy. "Sure Allen, whatever you say, sleep tight." He whispered as he walked away, planning on catching some Z's himself.

* * *

Allen: I like it ^^  
Lavi: I don't *pout*  
CC: don't worry, you'll appear in the next chapter...  
Lavi: why does Allen always come first? I thought you loved me more Dx  
CC: hmmm... good question, I don't know, I always end up writing about Allen but I'm working on one which is all about you ^^  
Lavi: Yay~! *hugs Allen*  
CC: and you'll get Allen in all of my story ^^ so stop whining...  
Allen: *sigh* anyway, R&R please, she won't go on if you don't think it's good enough...


	2. Chapter 1

And a new chapter has finally appeared! I'm really sorry for the wait, I've been kinda busy with finals and stuff... I'm still waiting for the results... anyway, here it finally is! there is a little surprise in here for those who like it ^^ Oh and I forgot to mention with song I used in the prologue! that was** 'Turbulence'** by** 'Bowling for soup'** I love that band... but that's enough of me blabbering! Please enjoy chapter one! ^^

**disclame:**(I know I said I wouldn't do these things but I'm gonna do it anyway, so here I go...) **I don't own DGM and I don't own the songs used in this FANFICTION _obviously... _**

**Warnings: hmm, none really... maybe minor cursing? yaoi off course, aaaaaand I think that's it! ^^ **

_enjoy~ _

* * *

**Secret singer: chapter 1**

* * *

"Lavi!" someone shouted. Said boy turned around. A head full of red hair following the movement. He saw a girl waving, she had dark green hair that was cut short. She was smiling happily while she was dragging another girl with her, though, if you'd take a closer look you'd see that said girl was actually a boy. A boy with very long dark blue hair and a girly face. Normally a katana would rest on his hip, but since that wasn't allowed on school he had to leave it at home.

"Ah Lenalee, Yuu-chan!" the red head, Lavi, waved back. He quickly ducked when the blue haired boy flew at him, trying to attack him. Thankfully he was quick but lucky for him Lenalee was there to save him. "Thanks Lenalee." He laughed nervously, the girl just shook her head while keeping the blue haired boy, Yuu Kanda, from attacking Lavi again.

"Maybe you should stop calling Kanda by his first name." Lavi grinned, that was enough to tell her he wouldn't do it, even if Kanda did manage to stab him. "Anyway, did you hear? We're getting a new student, and from what I heard from my brother he's a real prodigy!" she squealed excitingly.

Lavi's green eye grew a bit bigger, surprised by the news. Normally he was the first one to know everything, but this was new. But Lenalee's brother was the principal so it made sense she knew first.

"Judging by your reaction I'm guessing you didn't know. All I know is that he's traveled a lot and that he wants to settle for a while, he's a really good singer and he can play almost every instrument. I have no idea how he looks, what his name is or anything, only that it's a guy." He wanted more information but he was thankful for what she gave him. Lenalee was Lavi's information source, whenever he didn't know something she did, or she'd find out for him, most students came to them if they wanted to know something and some would even pay to know some dirty secrets. Of course they never gave information like that, especially not for money.

"Thanks Lenalee, I appreciate it. Do you know what kind of classes he has and when he starts?" he smiles at her, showing a bit of his too white teeth. One eye sparkling with anticipation, the other covert by an eye patch. However, when Lenalee shook her head his face fell with disappointment.

"However, I do know something else." Now his curiosity took the better of him and he was particularly hanging on her lips. Kanda, however, had enough of them and walked away, as if to say 'I don't know them' everyone knew better though. He was ignored in favor of listening to the news and Lenalee and Lavi didn't even notice his absence. "We also get a new teacher, he'll be teaching history since your grandfather retired. And I heard he also used to travel a lot. I do know his name." Lavi wanted her to go one when she took a pause. He didn't have to since she began as soon as he opened his mouth. Little tease, he thought. "His name is Tyki Mikk…" that was all she could say since that was the moment the bell decided to ring, signing them to get inside, also starting a new school day.

Meanwhile a white hared boy, named Allen, was running towards that particular school, Black Order Musical institute for musicians. Because it was kind of a really long name everyone called it the BOM institute. He was alone and when he finally arrived at the school he saw the last few students go inside. Groaning he straightened his back and walked inside.

The hallways where empty and he could hear the faint mumbling from the teachers, trying to get the attention from the students. He should probably go to the principal office, he decided. So sighing he started walking again. He wasn't really good with directions and he got lost easily, so it was no surprise that he was lost right after he turned three corners or so. Tyki would've face palmed, he was glad that he was teaching at that moment and wasn't there to torment him, though, if he would've been there with him he wouldn't be lost right now.

"Are you Allen?" someone asked and made Allen jump. He turned slowly to face the owner of the voice.

"Y-yeah…" He smiled nervously at the purple haired man before him. He was slightly embarrassed, being found while lost. "C-could you help me maybe?" he asked grinning sheepishly while rubbing his neck. He might as well ask directions while he found someone who actually knew the way around here. "I'm searching for the principal."

Allen jumped lightly when the man shouted happily, something about 'finally someone who acknowledged my genius…' he wanted to say something, excuse himself maybe, so he could go? But before he could even open his mouth and utter a sound the man took his hand and dragged him after him, going to god knows where.

After five minute of being dragged Allen had had enough. "Uhm, sir, excuse me, but who are you?" He didn't want to sound rude so he used his best gentleman voice.

The man stopped and pointed a finger in the air. "Of course!" he shouted then face palmed. "How could I forget? I'm Komui Lee, the principle." After that he went back to dragging Allen to, what Allen assumed was his office, as if he just hadn't forgotten to introduce himself.

Allen sweat dropped, this person was the principal? He shrugged mentally, everything was possible, right? Sighing he tried to stay upright and not fall over his own feet as Komui dragged him through the empty hallways.

"We're here!" Komui shouted when he stopped all of a sudden. Allen was so busy with watching his feet that he didn't notice him stopping, and bumped into the taller male. He mumbled a 'sorry' that was completely ignored as the man dragged him inside of his office and pushed him onto a comfy couch before seating himself behind his desk, that, Allen noticed, was the only thing besides the couch that was clean.

The floor, or what should be the floor, was full of papers, fills were everywhere. Allen hoped there wasn't anything important there. "So, uhm…. I-I'm Allen Walker." Allen stated after he thought the silence went on for too long. "It's nice to meet you mister Lee."

Komui smiled brightly. "Oh please, call me Komui, you make me feel old." He ended in a whining voice. Allen really couldn't believe he was the principle. So far he hadn't seen the principle serious, not even once.

They discussed some things and Allen signed some papers. Komui explained the rules and how things want there. Allen listened carefully and asked a few questions here and there. After that was over Komui took him for a tour around the school grounds. When lunch time came around they were finally done and Allen was sent to go to the cafeteria to start school, already exhausted.

* * *

"But Yuu~!" a red head whined. "You promised! I had it all planed, all my dear friends hanging out the whole day and you have to go on a date~! Why Yuu~! Why~!" he was making a scene, he knew, but he didn't care. This was something that happened every day, no one looked up anymore, this was just normal. They were sitting at their lunch table with the rest of their friends. Lenalee was sitting next to Lavi, who was whining to Kanda, who was held back by a brown haired boy.

"Alma, let me go so I can shop off his head!" even that was normal. The boy with brown hair, now known as Alma, smiled but didn't let go of Kanda.

"But Kanda, I don't want to visit you in prison, than we can't go on our date Yuu." He said and kissed the corner of Kanda's lips softly. Lenalee giggled and Kanda glared with a small blush on his cheeks, but he relaxed anyway. No matter how angry and worked up he was, Alma would always be able to calm him down.

"You two are so cute~!" Lenalee squealed. She didn't mind that most of her friends where gay, even though she had a hard time accepting Kanda since she had had a small crush on him that time, but she got over it. and she had to admit, Alma and Kanda made the cutes couple, maybe a bit strange but still cute. She ignored Kanda's glare and went back to eating while Lavi was pouting.

"Let's grab some food Yuu." Alma said quickly changing the topic. Kanda didn't like being called cute, and even though Kanda would never hurt a girl, he didn't want to risk another victim. When he got up he saw a white blob walking through the crowd. He blinked but then shook his head? No it wasn't possible, right?

"Something wrong?" Kanda asked softly. Alma looked up in his boyfriend's deep blue eyes, smiling he shook his head.

"No it's nothing, let's go, before there's nothing left." He took Kanda's hand in his and started leading him towards the long row of students, waiting to get their food.

"Wait for me guys!" Lavi shouted as he got up and chased after them. Alma and Kanda ignored the red head what made the red head pout. He ran after them quickly but hadn't noticed that Alma had stopped. They almost fell down, if Kanda hadn't caught Alma they would have, oh well, Lavi fell anyway, he only caught Alma. Alma shrugged Kanda's hands off of his shoulders and ran to someone standing in the long line.

"Allen~!" A white haired boy looked up when he heard a familiar voice shout his name. what he saw surprised him, though it shouldn't have. Lave and Kanda watched as Alma crashed with the white haired boy and they both fell down. Alma was laughing and rambling while happy tears fell down his face, slowly a small smile appeared on the white head's face. People only glanced for a second before looking away but they didn't care anyway.

After a while Alma got up and dragged Allen with him towards Kanda and Lavi, who were still watching them, Kanda a bit jealous. Alma let Allen go in favor of attaching himself to Kanda's arm, holding him close. "Hey guys! Meet my little brother Allen! Allen these are Kanda Yuu and Lavi Bookman~!"He sung happily. Kanda and Lavi's eyes widened.

"You never told us you had a little brother." Lavi was the one to break the silence. He smiled when the shock was over and held his hand up. Allen took it with a small smile of his own. "Nice to meet you Allen."

"The pleasure is all mine, really. I 've heard a lot about you two, though I didn't think your boyfriend would look this girly Alma." He added the last part with a teasing grin after he let go of Lavi's hand. Alma blushed and a thick angry mark appear on Kanda's forehead.

"If I where you I'd run." Lavi whispered. He liked the white haired kid. He was friendly and still had that teasing side to him. Allen nodded and ran as fast as he could, away from Kanda, who was chasing him the whole time. "So this is the new kid?" Lavi asked out lout. He didn't notice that he actually said it until Alma laughed and answered him.

"Yeah, I guess he is the new kid." He grinned. "Isn't he cute~!" Lavi grinned back and nodded. He couldn't deny that Allen was cute. Slightly frowning Alma turned to look at Lavi with a serious expression. "I know what you're thinking Lavi. Stay away from brothers and sisters of your friends. Isn't that the rule? That also means 'stay away from Allen.'"

Lavi held his hands up in a defensive manner. "I would never do such thing!" after a particular evil glare from Alma he quickly added "I promise." Though, he didn't know for sure if he could keep that promise, somehow he didn't really care, he liked the kid, he only hoped it wouldn't grow to something more than just 'like'.

* * *

CC: Ain't Alma and Kanda too cute *squeal*  
Kanda: che  
Lavi: Aww, Yuu-Chan don't be that way~!  
Kanda: You want to die?  
Allen: leave him be Kanda... *sigh*  
CC: *pout*  
Lavi: *being strangled by Kanda* R&... R... please... Urgh, Y-Yuu... c-can't breath...  
Allen: *sigh* I'm coming...


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay! I finally updated xD I want to thank ****SoulEaterEvansFan for that, so thank you ^^ you where the one who made me finish this chapter~! Of course I also want to thank all of you who Followed this story and Faved it, and of course special thanks to all of you who reviewed~! I love you all so much, I may not replay to every review but I really do love them, after reading each of the reviews I felt like writing the whole day! But I've had a hard time writing anything down, but I do kinda like this chapter ^^ though it could have been better Anyway, enough of me blabbering! On with the story, enjoy~! ^^  
_The song I used is mentioned in the authors note at the end of the page._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing, not the song used in this chapter nor -man, if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfiction **_** (Though I enjoy every minute of it xD)**_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"finally done playing?" Alma asked nonchalantly as he was inspecting his food, looking for anything that looked poisoned. Allen had finally managed to escape Kanda by hiding behind his brother, Kanda didn't want to risk hurting Alma so he just rolled his eyes and seated himself next to him, Alma in the middle of the two as a shield, keeping them from killing each other. Lenalee was watching curiously as Allen was hiding behind his brother, wondering who this boy was. She figured he was the new kid but how did he know Alma?

"I'm sorry, but who are you, and how do you know Alma?" she asked unsure. She didn't want to sound rude. Allen hadn't even noticed her so when she spoke he was a bit surprised, but he smiled at her nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Allen walker, Alma is my older brother." Lenalee's eyes widened slightly in surprise. That was unexpected. Then she glared at Alma and kicked his leg under the table.

"Why didn't you tell me your little brother was coming?" Alma was clutching his knee, where Lenalee's foot came in contact with his leg, and almost fell from his seat. She went to kick him again when Allen stopped her.

"He didn't know I was coming. It was sort of a surprise." He rushed, the girl looked nice at first, but the evil aura Allen felt coming from her, told him a whole different story. When she turned to smile at him he couldn't help but think she was bipolar or something. She held her hand out and Allen shook it.

"I'm Lenalee Lee, nice to finally meet you Allen."

"Wait!" Lavi shouted all of a sudden. He'd been observing them quietly, a bad habit of him whenever someone new joined their group. "You knew Alma had a little brother?" Kanda was about to ask the same question, though not as loud and he'd probably sound ruder, but that's beside the point. He too looked at Lenalee, demanding an answer.

Alma sighed as did Lenalee, Allen just looked confused. "Why didn't you just tell them about me. Or do you hate me? Am I that much of a nuisance to you big brother." By now big tears where falling from his eyes and he made the cutes, biggest puppy dog eyes Lavi had ever seen. Alma backed off a bit trying not to look in his brother's eyes, and failing miserably.

"It's not tha-" but now he was cut off by Allen's soft sobs. The rest of the group was just watching in amusement, even Kanda smiled a bit.

"My own brother, my flesh and blood, thinks of me as nothing more than a nuisance, that hurts you know. You pretended I didn't exist in hopes I would disappear! How could you big brother, how?" Allen buried his face in his brother's T-shirt, soaking it with tears.

"N-no Allen, I love you, you're my precious little brother!" By now people where watching them curiously as Alma tried to calm his little brother. "You mean the world to me, common Allen, stop crying already, you know I hate it when you cry. You know what, I'll buy you the biggest chocolate ice cream I can find after school, will that do?" Alma was desperate now, he really didn't like it when his little brother cried, he wanted him to smile, like every big brother wanted, he too wanted for his little brother to be happy at all times.

Slowly Allen looked up through long laches, wet with tears, his eyes shining and a bit red. "With sprinkles?" he asked innocently. A small smile appeared on Alma's lips while he nodded.

"With sprinkles, I promise."

"Okay, it's a deal!" Allen sat up as if nothing had happened, eyes normal and no proof of his tears anywhere. Lavi had been staring, baffled. That was the best acting he'd seen in, ever! This boy was evil, he thought, through and through evil. But he laughed at Alma's expression nonetheless. It was surprised, angry and at the same time nostalgic and amused. Alma shook his head and turned to his food again, searching for a part that was eatable.

"I should've known." He mumbled, and that was the moment that Lavi burst out laughing, with tears and all. A subtle smirk on Allen's face appeared as he watched the red head laugh.

"That was a good one! I wish I could pull that off without being threatened." He gasped between giggles.

"Ah, it speaks!" Allen said dramatically. "From what Alma told me you never shut up, but I haven't heard much from you up until now, and what you said was all so serious~! Which is, if I have to believe Alma, not like you at all." He was watching with amusement when Lavi first looked at him with surprise before glaring at Alma.

"So you tell your brother all about us but hide the fact that you have a sibling for your best friend _and_ boyfriend?" The red head questioned. Kanda too, was glaring at Alma, which really proved a point since Kanda _never _glared at Alma.

"I understand you wouldn't tell the rabbit, but you could've told me." Alma was backing away from Kanda slowly, trying to keep his younger brother between him and Lavi, in case he decided to attack him, because he too, was closing in on Alma.

"U-um, s-sorry guys… I..I… please Allen help me~!" he whined. Allen just grinned while he watched them, as if saying 'sorry, but you're on your own'. He brought this up himself so he should fix it too, to bad Lenalee came to his rescue.

"God! Just shut the fuck up an give him a break!" Lenalee shouted. She hit Kanda on his head and kicked Lavi from his chair, while glaring at them like an angry mother would. "Now shut up and let him explain without letting him feel like you're going to kill him." She said as she sat back down with a huff.

Taking a deep breath Alma opened his mouth, a bit more relaxed now that Lavi was whining about being kicked and Kanda grumbling about being caught off guard. "I didn't tell you because I knew exactly how you'd react. You," he pointed at Kanda. "Would act all protective and jealous and possessive, and don't try to deny it." he added when Kanda opened his mouth to protest. Kanda huffed and turned away to hide the barely noticeable blush on his cheeks, Allen and Alma both noticed though. The first grinning in amusement and the later smiling and squeezing Kanda's hand softly.

"Now, you," he turned to Lavi and glared at him while he pointed a finger in his direction. "You'd probably ask if he was cute and ask for his number so you could virtually assault him through sms, you pervert! And he neither has any interest in that nor the time." Allen blushed at that, while Lavi held his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Hey! I'm only human, I have my needs. And you gotta admit, he _is_ cute." Allen's blush deepened and he tried to hide behind his brother, this made Lenalee giggle.

"L-like Alma said, I don't have t-time for any sort of relationship, I barely have time for my brother, at least, not yet." He stammered, the last part a mumble, barely heard by anyone. That made Lavi more curious. Why would that be? It's not like school was extremely busy, most of the time they had only one class per day, sometimes two or an event of some sorts.

"Hey, Allen, I heard you used to travel a lot, why's that?" Lavi asked, he was determent to find at least some answers. Allen looked a bit taken off. Where did that came from anyway? Oh well, he better come with a lie so they won't suspect something. How did he know that anyway, Allen wondered. He shrugged it off for now, deciding to ask later.

"Oh, just wanted to see the world I guess…" he trailed off. Lavi knew that was a lie. Sighing he let it drop, he had a feeling he wouldn't get the answer anyway, at least, not yet.

"Fine, at least tell me why Alma didn't come with you." He huffed. The red head hated not knowing something, and somehow he wanted to know everything there was to know about Allen, even more so than normal.

Sighing Allen answered. "I had some stuff I had to do on various places, and it would be unfair if I kept Alma from having a normal school life." His tone said no further questions, that only made Lavi want to ask more. So he hung his head in defeat.

"You're not gonna let me ask any more questions, right?" it sounded like a question but everyone knew the answer.

"Hey, guys, your next class starts in five minutes, you better leave if you want to be on time." Lenalee suggested to break the tension. They all nodded and stood up.

"Allen, what class do you have now?" Alma was watching over Allen's shoulder while Allen was looking on his schedule.

"Hmm, I think Group practice or something, from….." his eyes widened in horror. "No way!" he dropped his schedule while Alma was laughing.

"I'm sorry Allen, he's here too." Alma grinned. Allen shook his brother violently but Alma couldn't stop laughing.

"But why _him_?" he almost shouted. In defeat he let his arms fall besides him and hung his head. "I hate my life." He mumbled.

"What's so bad about Cross?" Lenalee asked. Everyone turned to look at her with a stunned and blank face. "What? How do you know him anyway?" she asked in defense.

Shuddering Allen walked forwards. "You honestly don't want to know." Alma confirmed that with a shudder and a nod.

"Poor Allen…" he mumbled as he followed his little brother.

"I agree with Allen, he's horrible!" Lavi said. "He's only nice to you because you're a girl."

"I'm gonna skip, you coming rabbit?" Lavi wanted to say yes, how he wanted to skip. But he doubted a lesson with cross was much worse than skipping with Kanda and getting detention later. He loved Kanda like he would his brother if he had one, but he wasn't exactly the best of company.

"No, I think I'll sit this out, besides, Allen has the same class now." He said grinning and turning to follow the two brothers with Lenalee. " I have to make sure he survives."

"Che, whatever." With that Kanda turned to spend his time somewhere else.

"So little buddy, looks like we're in the same class." Lavi grinned as he walked next to Allen. Allen groaned and mumbled something like 'yippee, more annoying people, as if Cross isn't enough.' " Hey! I take offence in that! But how do you know Cross anyway?" Allen knew an awful lot of people here, even though today was his first day of school.

Sighing Allen answered. "He was my guardian before I traveled the world." Lavi stared wide eyes at Allen.

"I feel your pain dude." He said while dropping his hand on Allen's shoulder for comfort.

"Poor Allen had to pay all his depts." Alma grinned. Allen's glare didn't even faze him.

"Stop teasing poor Allen." Lenalee scolded. "I'm sorry Allen, but I don't have Group practice, I have to help my brother, so you're on your own for now." Allen shook his head, saying it was okay. Lenalee smiled thankfully and ran off.

"So this is it…" Allen mumbled when they stopped in front of Cross' classroom. "I so don't want to go inside. Well, it was nice knowing you guys."

"I know what you mean." Lavi mumbled next to him. "Once he gave me detention and forced me to watch him make out with some whore." He shuddered at the memory.

"Be happy they were only making out." Allen mumbled back with a shudder of his own, Lavi's eyes grew large as he stared at Allen. He wanted to say something but he was cut off my Alma.

"Let's go pussies, we won't accomplish anything by standing here." With one hard push Alma opened the door and pushed Lavi and Allen inside.

"So it's true, you did come back, idiot boy." There, sitting on one of the tables, was Cross. He was exactly as Allen remembered him. Long red hear, red glasses, and he even wore the same coat and hat.

"Cross." He growled and nodded.

"Is that anyway to greet your teacher, give me a proper greeting." Cross al but shouted. Lavi and Alma ran to a chair as far away from Cross as possible. Poor Allen could only look and wish he could run too.

"Hello Master." He mumbled a bit harder. Cross wanted to complain again, but this time luck was on Allen's side. Because at that moment the bell went and students started to flow inside, still shattering. Cross didn't seem to mind as he was grinning evilly at Allen as he sat down next to Alma. "I so don't like that grin…" he mumbled, Alma just nodded in understanding and sympathy.

"Shut your traps!" Cross shouted. Everyone went silence, too afraid to even make a sound. How he was allowed to be a teacher was beyond everyone's comprehension. "Today we have a new student joining us, and as we do with every student….." he waited for someone to finish his sentence, he did this to every student after all, so they should know what was to come. Allen could only be lucky that Cross didn't know what he did while traveling the world.

"He has to sing a song in front of the class and at the same time play an instrument. " a girl with blue hair said.

"That's right, so idiot boy, sing your song and get it over with. Don't worry, everyone'll forget it eventually so don't get too embarrassed." He grinned as Allen stood up, thinking he had found the perfect way to embarrass the white head. Allen suppressed a grin and tried to look miserable while he walked towards the front of the class, only stopping for a moment to take a guitar from the wall.

"Mind if I sing a song of White Clown?" he asked, not that he'd sing anything else. Cross just rested his head against the window behind him, not caring.

Shrugging Allen sat down on a chair and started to play a slow song, smiling when he saw Alma's grin. Lavi was curious as to how well Allen could sing, he didn't strike him as the singing type, but you never know. And he recognized the melody Allen played on the guitar, and that wasn't the most easiest song to sing and play at the same time.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._  
_I hope you had the time of your life._

He closed his eyes as he let the words roll off his tongue for everyone to hear, and his fingers danced over the smooth strings of the guitar. This song was one of the few songs that where really special to him. It was also one of the first songs he wrote.

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind.  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time.  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.  
Through what it's worth, it was worth other while._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right._  
_I hope you had the time of your life._

He heard the violins in his head, for him alone to hear. He remembered the time when he wrote this song, it was in the beginning of his career, when he was just getting popular. At that time it felt like he was in a roller-coaster, he almost puked from all the twist and turns it made. Everything changed and he wasn't sure if he liked it, but he accepted it, and in time he even thought it was the best thing that could've ever happened to him. It truly was the best time of his life, and still is, he only wished that he could share it with everyone.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right._  
_I hope you had the time of your life._

He struck the final chord a bit slower, letting the sound of the guitar die down and his memories returned to the back of his head. He looked first at Cross. He was surprized, at least, that's what Allen saw in his eyes. Cross tried to hide it but Allen saw it clearly. Cross hadn't expected that, he knew Allen could play the piano and a lot of other instrument, but Allen learned the guitar while traveling. And he never sung when he was with Cross either, so he wouldn't know that either. Allen had been thinking once to tell Cross what he actually did but he was so glad he hadn't.

After he grinned at Cross he turned to the class. His brother held his thumbs up while the rest was watching him wide eyed. Silence filled the classroom, Allen wanted to laugh at some of the expressions but he held it in. He hung the guitar back on the wall and turned to look at the class again and bowed.

Recovering from the shock everyone started clapping and shouting, wanting more. Allen let out a small laugh. Slowly he returned to his seat, slow because everyone wanted to ask him how he learned to sing like that and other questions that made him blush. As quickly as he could he returned to his seat and sat down next to Lavi this time since that was the furthest away from the rest of the students.

"That was amazing!" Lavi whisper shouted. Allen just shrugged.

"That was nothing special, I took one of the easier songs." He acted as if it was nothing but he felt happy that Lavi liked it. He knew he was the most popular singer at the moment but he still had some doubts. It felt good to be praised sometimes but he still felt slightly embarrassed, especially now that he was just himself, and a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"You're kidding, right? That was amazing, and I don't say something like that to anyone. You even played the guitar by yourself. I know that song isn't easy to do on your own, I tried, and failed." He laughed and ruffled Allen's hair, that made the blush on his cheeks deepen. "That almost sounded like the original, it was that good!" Allen was surprized by that and almost panicked, but something about Lavi was calming. He relaxed his muscles and smiles up at Lavi. How would he know anyway? He knew Alma hadn't told anyone and he knew Lavi only an hour or so, so it was close to impossible for him to know. Now that he thought about it, the thought of Lavi knowing his secret didn't really seem too bad, maybe he'd tell him someday. But first he should make some friends and enjoy his 'normal' life.

"Thank you, Lavi." He was still smiling sincerely, he thanked Lavi for much more than just the compliment, but the red head wouldn't know that.

Lavi had stopped his hand for a second, almost blushing when Allen smiled like that, but he returned one of his carefree grins and ruffled Allen's hair one more time. "You're welcome little buddy."

* * *

** [A/N];** **I've worked long and hard on this one so tell me what you think okay ^^  
Lavi: Yeah, 'cause if you don't she won't write another chapter! *points at you threatening*  
CC: Lavi! Stop it, be nice to my readers!  
Allen: Shouldn't you tell what song you used or something?  
CC: Oh yeah! I almost forgot, thanks Allen! The song is owned by _Green Day_ and is called _'Time of your life'_ ^^  
Lavi: *pout*  
CC: what's wrong now? *irritated*  
Allen: He's angry because he hasn't had the opportunity to show off his skills yet  
CC: *sigh* Soon Lavi, maybe the next chapter or the one after that, I don't know yet, I don't plan anything out, but I promise you soon 'kay  
Lavi: Okay... *Mumble*  
Allen: *Sigh* Review please... *Hugs Lavi and kisses his cheek* there, all better?  
Lavi: *sniff* hmhm a little, maybe you should try here? *points at his lips*  
Allen: *Blushes but kisses anyway*  
(Censored)  
CC: I'm sorry, but we're not there yet *grins* anyway, tell me what you think, love you all! Peace off~! *salute* ;P**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry! I know I said to some I'd have it out by Friday but internet was being bitchy and I want on a vacation this week and now I'm on holland and you don't want to hear this crap and I'm really sorry Dx  
Anyway, I wanted to upload it yesterday but I thought 'why not look over it one more time?' than I wrote a bit more, added some stuff changed some things and in the end I wrote a chapter almost twice as long as I had planed. My standard is around 3.000 words but it ended up being 5.705... so yeah, I'm sorry for the wait and it's my birthday today! I turned 17 xD but you don't really care about that... just consider this my present to you for my birthday! an extra long chapter, though, not much happens**

Now I'm going to tell you a few facts that are probably never going to be mentioned in the story, first of, how old is everybody?:  
-Lavi: 19  
-Alma: 18  
-Allen: 17  
-Kanda:19  
-Lenalee: 19  
(They're all in the same year...)

**Place, where do they live and go to school? I chose for Effingham, that's somewhere in Illinois if I'm not mistaken..., I'll probably never mention that place throughout the whole story... I don't know anything about that place, I'm not from Amarika, I'm from Holland (though I live in Belguim) So don't go killing me for having something wrong if you're from there. I choose this place because... I dunno, I just wanted to go to Amerika one time and than I wanted to go to Illinois I guess...  
****  
Anyway, here's the _Disclaimer: I Don't own a thing not the songs I use in this story nor the _****_characters_**

Warning: un-beta'd cuz _I dun' wanna maybe some lameness and sarcasm, some cursing whatever, just read._

**Oh, I almost forgot! Allen's arms are both normal, I only gave him the scare and white hair so no red or black arm ^^**

_Enjoy~! C:_  


* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

* * *

Allen felt like the happiest person in the world, while Lavi thought he was gonna die. First reason was, Allen was wolfing down a huge ice cream as if his life depended on it. Now, that wasn't really the problem but Lavi was surprized Allen wasn't curled up on the floor, whining about brain freeze, Kanda would probably have a snappy comment about him not having a brain, but Lavi wasn't thinking about that now.

Even though Allen was eating his promised ice cream, Alma was whining about spending all of the money he had with him while Allen ignored him in favour of eating his ice cream (with sprinkles), it was his own fault anyway, because of Alma, Allen missed lunch. But that wasn't the reason Lavi felt like he would die.

It was the second reason that had him feeling hot and frightened at the same time. Lavi, like every other man out there, could appreciate beauty, be it a woman or a man, he didn't really care. But Allen, he was just too cute for his own good! He wanted to jump him and do unspeakable things to him! Now, Lavi didn't consider himself a player, though he had had his fair share if girl- and boyfriends. Alma was still eyeing him warily as the three of them where walking towards the park, while Lavi tried to not look at the small, tempting drop of ice cream trailing down an unaware Allen's chin, begging to be licked off. Shaking his head he tried to clear his mind. He was sure that if he did something to Alma's precious little brother his punishment would be even worse than what would happen if Kanda would actually hurt him with his katana. He would probably beg for death if Alma knew what he had been thinking just a few second ago, his eyes wandered back to the drop that Allen was currently licking away, ice cream completely gone.

"Wow, Allen, you're like a magician!" Lavi tried not to think about wherever his thought had wanted to go to. "I could've sworn there was an ice cream in your hands not even ten seconds ago!" he gasped. "Where did it go?"

"Uhm, in my stomach?" It sounded like a question and Allen had the most adorable look on his face.

"How can you eat like that and still be so skinny?" Lavi wondered out loud.

"Fast metabolism…" Alma mumbled. "Now can we please just hurry?" That was when Lavi's mind focused again and remembered why they were even going to the park. After Allen's little performance Cross had been even grumpier than normal and had told Allen to join one of the three 'Bands' in the class and reminded them of their assignment. After another half hour of fighting who could have Allen in their band Allen had already chosen to play with Lavi and Alma's band and Cross had told them to work on an assignment, and that it had to be done by the end of the month, so that would be in two weeks. Alma insisted on first getting the whole band together before explaining the band assignment. When Allen asked who else was in the band Alma refused to answer, they fought for a bit but Allen gave up after class was over. And since that was the last class they had on that day they went to the park because there was one of the band members, Allen had no choice but to follow, and he hadn't complained yet, happy that he got his ice cream.

"Why couldn't we take the car?" Allen whined. Now that he's had his ice cream he had no reason to not complain. Lavi had to laugh at the adorable expression Allen was making. _God, he'll be the death of me!_ He thought. He probably would be one day.

"Shut up Allen, we're almost there." Alma grumbled, he was still irritated because of Allen spending so much of his money. Well, he had it coming, he made a promise after all.

"Whatever…" Allen mumbled. He took his green IPod out of his pocket and started to hum along with a random song that he'd been listening to last time. It sounded familiar to Lavi, though he didn't thought Allen would listen to something like that.

"Seriously Allen?" The red head laughed. Allen looked offended but laughed nonetheless.

"What? I like this song, it sounds so happy!" he said while making an invisible rainbow in the air, like Spongebob, that made Lavi only laugh harder and Alma joined after he heard which song Allen was listening to. After he had recover enough he started singing along with the lyrics, Lavi and Allen joined him as Allen increased the volume, so that Lavi and Alma would be able to listen too.  
_  
It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way  
_

_Sing hallelujah (sing hallelujah)  
It's getting to ya (it's getting to ya)_

Hey! Ho! Mo! Hey! Ho! Mo! Hey! Ho!

Allen said the next line with the most serious expression Lavi had ever seen, making him laugh even harder and tears appear in his eyes, uhm…. _eye_.  
_  
Now remember  
There's a big difference between kneeling down and bending over  
_

Lavi thought he 'd break a rib and piss himself from laughing so hard. He tried to calm down and then Alma and Lavi both joined in while they all linked their arms and started skipping further towards the park, ignoring the looks they got in favour of singing.

It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way

_West is where you should go  
To San Francisco  
I get that you know  
Would you gather my face  
So united we stand in a gay parade  
A human serenade_

It's okay to be gay, lets rejoice with the boys in the gay way!  
It's okay to be gay!

They all started laughing as the song died down, Lavi even rolled over the grass while clutching his stomach, it hurt from laughing. While they were singing and 'dancing' they hadn't even noticed they had arrived at the park. Until a cold voice interrupted their fun that is.

"Oi! What the fuck are you doing?" the Japanese man said, more like yelled since they were laughing so hard, but that's beside the point, though it was surprizing that no one was looking at them like they were crazy. They stopped laughing but a grin stayed on each face.

"We were just having fun Yu~!" Lavi sung and went to hug the, not so slightly, pissed off looking man. Frowning Kanda turned to Alma, successfully avoiding a 'hug of fiend –love' as the red head called it sometimes, so the red head fell face first on the grass. "Aw, but Yu~!" he whined, not even in the slightest of pain.

"Common Yu, stop being such a spoilsport, and have fun for once." Alma stood up so he could give his boyfriend a hug and a quick kiss, Allen made a face and Alma just laughed. "Jealous Allen?" With amusement in his brown eyes Alma turned to kiss Kanda again.

"You wish…"Allen mumbled while rolling his eyes. Lavi frowned a bit but placed a grin on his lips as he helped the white head up.

"What, you homophobic now Allen? " Lavi poked him playfully in his stomach, making the smaller of the two giggle.

Alma broke away from the kiss, panting slightly. "That would be impossible." He grinned. "Then he'd hate himself. He'd probably be unable to sit for the rest of his life because he has to kick the gay out of himself, which would look really stupid now that I think about it…" Alma trailed off. He got a few wired looks, mainly from Allen and Kanda, Lavi just looked confused.

"Hu, how do you mean?" he asked stupidly. Allen face palmed.

"You know, you didn't even deserve that face palm." He sighed. "It means that I'm one hundred and two present gay. Yep, I prefer dicks over tits!" he stated proudly while keeping a straight face. Alma gasped.

"Allen!" the white head turned to look at his brother.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What has Tyki been teaching you! That's not the polite little brother I know!" Alma ran towards his little brother and hugged him from the side while whining in a sad voice. "Noooo~! Not my little innocent Allen, the perv has corrupted your mind~! How could you let him Allen, how~?" Allen kept a straight face all the time and went to pet his brothers dark brown hair.

"I'm sorry brother, but, things change, you should get used to it. I'm not the Allen that you used to know, and if someone has to be the one who corrupted my mind it would be Cross…."

"Nooo~!" Alma quickly let go of his little brother and hid behind Kanda, who was starting to look more and more irritated as time passed. "Not black Allen! Go back you evil being!" he made a wide motion with his right hand, like he was trying to scare a small animal away. Allen just flashed him one of his innocent smiles, that was actually all but innocent.

"Okay! Can you please stop this pathetic display and tell me why the fuck you interrupted my nap with your so called 'fun'" Kanda growled. Alma just rolled his eyes and stepped from behind him so he was now standing next to the taller male.

"I don't know Yu, I liked the show." Kanda glared at the red head. Lavi pouted while still laughing at the display of the two brothers. "Hey Allen," he waited for the other to show some kind of reaction, when Allen lifted his head to look at him questioning he went on. "Why the 'two'?" it took a moment for Allen to get what Lavi meant.

"hu? Oh! Uhm, because I can?" he shrugged. Lavi shook his head in amusement and Alma shook with laughter, bending and holding his stomach.

"Okay, I've had enough! If you don't have anything better to do than annoy me then I'm going back to sleep." Kanda was already turning to walk back to the tree he'd been napping in before he was interrupted by the other three, who were still laughing and giggling.

"Aww, but Yu~!" Alma whined while grabbing Kanda's ankle, so he wouldn't be able to escape, and turned the puppy dog look on him, not as good as Allen during lunch, bust still pretty damn close, Lavi thought.

"Now who's the evil one?" Allen muttered when he went to stand next to Lavi, watching his brother with a slightly amused look in his eyes. "Anyway, I'd also like to know why we're here, when he's here." Allen said. From the tone of his voice was clear that he wanted to be anywhere _but_ there with Kanda, Alma just shrugged and ignored Allen, making him pout, which in turn made Lavi feel like hugging the white head, but he couldn't with the obvious treat of Alma hanging above his head.

"We're going to Lavi's apartment to practice. I text Lenalee and she said she'd be there in twenty minutes." Somehow Kanda didn't seem too happy with what Alma said, his scowl was even worse than normal. When Alma noticed he turned to him, a bit upset that Kanda looked at him like that. Pouting he asked. "What's wrong Yu? Did I do something wrong?"

Sighing Kanda shook his head in slight disappointment. "I thought we were going on a date later today. That was the whole reason of the rabbits whining during lunch before the beansprout came along, and don't forget the reason for my headache also." He mumbled. He didn't want to admit that he was really looking forwards to the date.

Smiling apologetic Alma kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Yu, but we have to help Allen a bit, he's in our band now too. Don't make that face at me! He's my little brother! He's in our band and that's final, I'll make it up to you later, I promise. Besides, we'll be able to go later, it's not like we have much to practise…" It was clear as crystal that Kanda didn't like the idea of Allen joining their band, at all. Lucky for him he wasn't the only one, though the other one who thought so too was a white haired boy called Allen, who they were talking about in the first place. But Kanda didn't seem to mind that much anymore when heard Alma's promise to make it up to him in a slightly seductive voice.

Lavi put his fingers in his ears and hide behind Allen, while Allen made a disgusted face and held his hands up as a shied in mock disgust. "I so don't need to hear something like that! And I'm also very happy that I decided to stay with Tyki!" Allen stuck out his though when Alma did so too, Kanda sighing in irritation.

"Whatever, let's go before your stupidity rubs off on me." He grumbled.

"What? I thought it was impossible to be stupider that you…" Allen said, he quickly used his brother as a shield when Kanda tried to attack him.

"How can you hate someone so bad when you've only seen each other once? And that was only for an hour!" Alma asked to no one in particular. He didn't expect an answer, and he didn't get one either. Great, now he also had an headache. Than he remembered what his brother said. "Hey Allen!"

Allen came from behind him to look at his brother properly. "Yeah, is something wrong brother?"

"I was just wondering, why are you staying with Tyki instead of with Mana or me?" When Allen heard that name a dark aura surrounded him, it even made Kanda almost shiver, _almost, _Lavi did though. "Aww, common Allen, you gotta make it up one day!" Alma said pleading, he was stopped when Allen held up his hand.

"No more, I'm not staying with him, never again! You know what he did to me so you should be able to understand. It's gonna take a lot to make me forgive him. And I'm not staying with you because I don't want to be a burden to you and Neah. And why I don't stay with Cross….. that should be obvious…" he trailed off. Slowly the black aura hat surrounded him disappeared and he looked at Alma sympathetically. "I'm sorry Alma, but I can't just shrug this off. It's gonna take a lot more than a simple 'sorry' from him to make me forgive him." His brother looked really hurt. Sighing he hugged his brother. "I'm sorry, it's just gonna take a while…" he mumbled as Alma tried to keep his tears in.

The whole display made Lavi curious, all the way to his apartment he couldn't think about anything but what Allen and Alma said. Mana, Mana, Mana…. That name sounded familiar somehow, but he couldn't find out how, or from where he knew that name. Did Alma mention him before? Maybe, but he couldn't remember. Then there was what he did to Allen. He was so curious, he really wanted to know what he did to Allen, it must be really bad if Allen's reaction was anything to go by. All of a sudden a wave of a protectiveness came over him, he wanted to punch something, preferably that Mana person. Shaking his head Lavi snapped out of it. What was that about? He couldn't care about the smaller boy this much already, right? It had only been half a day or so, not even that! The new kid was getting more interesting by the second and Lavi only got more and more questions with no answers. '_Yet_' he decided, he'd find out as much as possible, even if it was the last thing he did! Okay, that may be going a bit too far, but he could try, right?

"Took you long enough!" Lenalee particularly shouted. She'd been waiting outside of the red head's apartment. It took the others a bit longer to get there because Allen had been whining about wanting more food and one ice cream not being enough to satisfy his bottomless pit, so they had to stop and buy him three sandwiches to keep his stomach from making too much noise for now, much to Kanda's displeasure. Lucky for Alma he paid for those himself.

"I'm sorry Lena-lady, we just had to try and fill a bottomless pit because if we hadn't… well, let's just say I hope we taste good because Allen looked ready to eat anything and anyone." Lavi explained while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Lenalee was a really pretty and caring girl, much like a mother, but she could be scary as hell and Lavi didn't want to risk pissing her off. He quickly took the key out of his pocket and opened the door. Everyone rushed inside, staying as far away from Lenalee as possible, probably the time of the month.

Allen huffed when he sat down on Lavi's couch, pouting. "Che, what's wrong with the moyashi?" It wasn't as if Kanda cared, the sight just annoyed him. Allen looked surprized, annoyed and offended and looked at Kanda with anger burning in his eyes.

"Did you just call me 'bean sprout' in Japanese?" He _sounded_ surprized, but he _looked_ as if he was ready to kill the one challenging him, even though it wasn't much of a challenge.

"Che, what if I did?" their back and forth turned quickly in a glaring contest, neither of the two wanting to back down. They were concentrating so hard on shooting each other down with mental lasers and thinking of the most gruesome ways of killing the other, that they hadn't noticed the surprized and annoyed looks they were receiving. Until Lenalee kicked them both in the head, hard. They were both rubbing their poor assaulted heads while she was glaring at them. Not even saying a word, she turned and walked to the kitchen.

Lavi shrugged and went to help Allen while Alma looked unsure to where Lenalee went. "I didn't know you knew Japanese…" Lavi trailed off while he watched how Allen brushed his clothes, discarding it of invisible dust.

"Yeah, I've been there on my…travels." Lavi didn't miss how Allen paused shortly before he said 'travels' but said nothing about it, not wanting to pray, yet he did, but that'd be rude, and Allen wouldn't answers any of his questions anyway, at least not yet, he hoped. "I stayed there for a month I think…" he trailed off unsure.

It had been a while back that Allen had been there, almost two years ago, when he just began touring the world and doing random concerts, slowly building up his career. It had been a while since he had been there so his Japanese was kind of blurry, but he could still order any type of food there, that wasn't hard to remember.

Lavi had wanted to retort and tease Allen a bit about his unsure answer, but Lenalee decided to come back at that moment. She was smiling as if nothing had ever happened, it made Lavi wonder if she went to the kitchen only for her to calm down a bit. "Let's get to work!" she said in an overly happy voice while she clapped her hands.

Even Kanda seemed to be at a lost. Alma just sighed and took one of the electric guitars that rested against the wall and sat down on a comfy chair. Allen hadn't even noticed all the instrument hanging around and standing everywhere around the room. Music cheats where scattered over the floor and small table that stood in the middle of the room, a couch and few chairs around it and a TV stood seemly forgotten in a corner of the room, far away from the comfortable and cosy centre of the room where they were currently seated. It wasn't a small room, but is wasn't really big either, though all the instruments made the room look smaller.

There were a few guitars hanging on the wall, one was still resting against the wall a little to the right from where Alma had taken the guitar he was now holding. Two of the three guitars hanging from the wall weren't really that special, a bit dusty and a pretty normal model. One of them was black, everything was black, the neck, the body, the headstock, everything, only the bridge was white, even the switches where black. She was beautiful and well taken care of, Allen could tell, a real pearl, 'she' because he felt like the black Parker was a she. The one on the right from her was simple black and white Calvin, pretty standard. The switches where pretty standard too, so was the neck. He didn't feel anything while he watched how the smooth strings trilled slightly, like he did with the Parker. The one standing in the guitar corner was obviously the most used. You could see that he was well cared for at some point, on some places there was a bit of tape to keep the inside there, inside, even though at some spots you could see the inside poking out. But everything screamed character, you could say he had character, he gave off a gentle feeling even though there seemed to be stickers everywhere. Allen guessed Lavi used him a lot, maybe it was his first guitar? He could still faintly see the words 'Jackson' though the paint was almost gone, so was the paint of the rest of the guitar, but Allen could still see bits of green on him. But the beautiful Gibson Firebird V took his breath away, literally. He may have started with piano and other instruments but guitars where special. The Gibson that was hanging on the wall had a beautiful orang collar with the edges black, A small white plate distracting you from the dark colours used on the body and the neck. The switches where black and so where the frets, only a few white spots to mark the frets. Also the headstock was black, the colour of the wood coming through slightly. All in all, she was amazing, a classic model, but amazing. Yes, _she_, he couldn't explain it but he just knew it was a she.

"You like her?" Lavi asked when he stood next to him. He hadn't even noticed that he had walked towards the beautiful Gibson, he wanted to touch her so badly.

"So I was right. It was a girl…" he whispered. "She's beautiful." he breathed. "Can I touch her?" he asked eagerly, like a child asking his parents to play a game with him. Lavi laughed at that.

"Of course! You may even use her while practising." Lavi took her from the wall and handed her over to Allen, who took her in his hands as if he held all the secrets of the world in his bare hands. He hung the guitar around his neck. No, not a mere guitar, she was much more. The feelings that flowed through his veins when he slid his hands over the smooth neck was much more than that of an ordinary guitar, no, she was much more. He could feel all the nerves before a performance, all the hard work while practicing, the excitement while performing, every emotion he felt shooting through is whole body, like electric shocks. He shivered slightly and he let a small smile take over his lips, a real one, not the half fake once he normally gave. Though it was a sad one, Lavi had never seen something so beautiful, something so pure, just because he held a guitar.

"I've always wanted to hold one of these…" Allen mumbled, so that Lavi was the only one who heard him. Some may have laughed at how Allen reacted to a mere guitar, but Lavi understood. The need to play on a certain instrument, the urge to simply touch it, to _feel_, not just the guitar, but every emotion that flew from the guitar, to feel the story it had to tell. "What's her name?" Allen asked, never taking his eyes off of the beauty in his hands and brushing his fingertips lightly over the eagle just under the strings.

Lavi smiled. "Kyõ, with the character from 'mirror', because she's the mirror of my soul." Allen had to laugh at that and looked up in Lavi's eye.

"You know how corny that sounded?" Lavi just shrugged. "When was the last time you played her? It looks like she hasn't been touched in a while, though, she looks clean." Again Lavi shrugged.

"I don't know, after I bought her," he pointed at the black Parker that hung in the far corner. "I haven't used her much, normally I'd use her for performances but somehow I don't feel like I should anymore…" Allen nodded, understanding. He, too, had to sell one of his favourite guitars because of that same feeling, the feeling like he wasn't the right owner. It was like in 'Harry Potter', the wand chooses the wizard, the guitar chooses the player.

"I guess you'll be playing the second guitar then?" Alma questioned with a raised brow. Allen had almost forgotten that the others were still in the room, too entranced with Kyõ, what a beauty she was, her name suited here too, he thought. He jumped slightly when Alma spoke and made Alma laugh and shake his head in slight amusement. "Some things never change." He mumbled and handed Kanda the guitar he was holding. Now that he took a better look at it he could see that it was a dark blue bass, he could also see the name 'Yamaha' written on the headstock. He could admit it was a beautiful bass guitar, but he didn't really feel what he felt while holding an electric guitar when holding a bass, but he did know how to appreciate those too, he could play bass too after all, like many other instruments. But somehow an electric guitar felt special, it was like you entered a huge hall with a floor made of silver and a sealing decorated with beautiful paintings from past times, by forgotten people, too afraid to touch anything in fear of ruining all the effort that was put in that single room. It felt like you were trying to see, really _see_, the music, the sound you made, it was impossible to explain, you'd only know if you felt it yourself. It was a special feeling, almost as great as true love, almost as precious as holding the one you loved the most, almost as rare as finding _the one._ He had the same special feeling with his piano, _his_ piano. The longing to touch was often too great to resist, but he couldn't touch his piano anymore, at least not until he forgave _him. _

Shaking his head to rid it of his thoughts Allen smiled at his brother. "I'm sorry, but you know how I get." He grinned sheepishly. "Remember last time I saw you, when I had to go to that music store and play every guitar in there, just to _feel_?" Alma let out a laugh, remembering that time.

"Yeah, the owner almost killed you when you played literally every guitar, inclusive the acoustic once, and didn't buy anything but the plectrum you used." Lenalee and Lavi looked at the white head incredulous, not believing anyone could be that cruel, Allen just grinned at them and sat down, moving carefully with Kyõ in his hands. Kanda just gave his usual 'che' and sad down a bit further away from the others. Lenalee sighed and sat down behind the red drum he hadn't even seen standing next to the couch, how he missed it was beyond him. Alma took the Calvin from the wall and sat back down closest to Kanda while Lavi just took some papers from the floor and sat down next to Allen on the couch.

"I'll explain what the assignment was to you, afterwards we'll try to play the one song I've finished. We'll see what we do next…." Lavi started. Allen was a bit taken off by Lavi's serious tone, but he could understand if that was how Lavi felt with music. "Normally I'd play guitar, but I'll let you play the lead guitar." He was cut off by Kanda.

"How do we know if he's good enough?" he grumbled while tuning the bass in his hands. Lenalee too looked expectantly at Lavi and Allen.

"Yeah, we haven't heard him yet, so how do we know if he's good enough?" She joined in while glancing apologetic at Allen. He looked a little offended. Lavi, however, turned to grin at the both of them.

"Know how Cross always wants to torture new students by having them sing before the class on their first lesson?" he asked and waited for a nod. "Believe me, he's good. 'Good' doesn't even begin to describe how amazing he played 'Time of your life' from 'White clown'! it was like listening to the real thing!" Alma grinned slyly while a deep blush spread over Allen's nose and cheeks.

"I'm not that good…" Allen mumbled embarrassed but happy all the same. Lenalee and Kanda looked a bit surprized, though Kanda hid it very well.

"I believe you…." Lenalee said after a while. "You never compliment anyone, and for you to say something like this…" Allen's blush deepened, he really didn't think he was that good. He didn't understand how he even came to be the best, he just did what he enjoyed, making music. But making music seemed forced lately, so he suggested to take sort of a break for a while and just make music for fun again, he'd had a hard time convincing Tyki.

"Now," Lavi started and turned to look at Allen again. "We, the bands, were all supposed to compose three songs, at least one duet and the others we could do whatever we liked. I finished one of the songs, we'll play that one in a minute, but I have a hard time with the other two. I have half of the second song finished, but somehow I can't finish it, and for the duet, I have nothing, not even an idea! I have a really hard time writing a duet with my voice combined with anyone of us. Kanda's voice is too strong and deep, Alma too soft and Lenalee too high for anything I want!" he sighed while throwing his hands in the air. He looked slightly stressed, Allen could tell. "We need the songs on paper by the end of next week, so that's in thirteen days! After that we have another two months to practice for the Christmas concert, I've heard they were trying to get _white clown_there too…." Allen looked away nervously, as if they'd find out his secret by just looking at him. Kanda looked suspiciously but ignored him shortly after. "Anyway," Lavi continued. "We may not be able to play, only the bands with the best songs are allowed to play then. I really want to play on stage, people from everywhere are coming for this and I want them to hear what we're made of! But we can't if I don't finish those songs!" He hung his head after his explanation. He looked so defeated, Allen wanted to hug him, tell him everything would be alright.

He thought about his options, and then it hit him. He was working on a new song, a duet, it wasn't finished yet, but with a little help from Lavi it would be done in no time, he had a feeling it would be even better than if he wrote it alone. But, Lavi was right, he was going to perform there with Christmas, on his birthday, and he had wanted to play that song then. But what if he 'gave' the song to Lavi? What if _they_played this song on stage? What if he announced this song as the new song for his album? Could he tell the world his secret? It was not even three months away from now. It felt like he had time, but time flew by if you had fun, and in no time it would be Christmas. Then the fear of rejection hit him. What if no one listened to him anymore when he told them who he really was? What if Lavi and the others would hate him for not telling them? It had only been half a day, but he didn't want Lavi to hate him. Sighing he looked up, a determent look in his eyes. This is what he wanted, he didn't want to hide anymore and this was his chance. With Christmas everyone would know his secret, who he really was. No more hiding, no more running.

"I'll help you with the duet." Lavi looked surprized when he heard the determination in his voice, but he didn't care, Alma too looked a bit taken off, but also happy. Did he know what Allen was thinking? No, not possible, but then again, Alma knew him better than anyone.

"Great! It's settled than! Allen is going to help you with the duet and he's gonna write the last song! I had to tell you that you had to write at least one of the bands songs , orders from Cross." Lenalee smiled sweetly at Allen, though Allen would swear he saw a dark black aura behind her. Way to ruin the mood Lenalee.

"Whatever, I'll make sure we're done by the end of next week…." Allen mumbled. Alma grinned and Lavi laughed gratefully and ruffled Allen's hair.

"Thank you sprout."

"Hey!"

* * *

**[A/N] so,what did ya think? I think I kinda overdid it with the guitars but I wanted to try and explain how my feelings are while playing guitar, it's really like floating on a cloud ^^**

Allen: uhm... CC...?  
me: yeah? what's the matter Allen?  
Lavi: Song? -_-  
me: Oh yeah! Almost forgot!  
Kanda: Again...  
me: shut up Yu, hey wait, when did you come here? oO  
Lavi: he was here with chapter 1 too...  
Me: I thought he left after chapter 2  
Allen: aww, hear that BaKanda? They care so much about you, they forgot you where even there *mocking voice*  
Kanda: Che, at least I'm not some short beansproud  
Lavi and me: *Holding Allen so he won't kill Kanda*  
Me: thanks for reading! Song was _'It's okay to be gay' _by _**tomboy! **_**Fave, Follow or leave a review!  
****Lavi: Until next time! *Slips*  
****Allen: *escapes and runs for Kanda*  
****Kanda: *holds up Mugen* You die!  
****me: Damn it, oh well, peace off! *salute* *runs off after Kanda and Allen, trying to avoid getting killed and stop them at the same time* **


	5. Chapter 4

Hey~!... please don't scream at me! *hides behind wall* I have a good reason for not updating! (actually I don't, but you'll have to live with it anyway)  
First of, no I'm not dead and this story _will_continue. Updates will be slow since school is really busy and I need to look at my future first. Also, I'm not really on good terms with my laptop at the moment. Well, first my laptop crashed and I lost everything, I've spend a month regaining all my music (and I still miss a lot of my precious music) and I had to start all over again with this chapter. Than school started along the way and I've been busy nonstop. I'm also thinking about my music career and I've also been working on that a lot. Anyway, I'm sure you're all happy with the update, and I'll try to update a bit more often but I won't promise anything...now that I think about it, I can't even remember when I last updated...

Anyway, I've also been really busy with some other things. You see, I've been studying other fics, the different writing styles and I've been trying to get better at English. I'm dutch btw, and I'm dyslectic, which makes it really hard for me to write without making too much mistakes so forgive me for that. I'm trying my best.

Oh and just one more thing, I said that I did something different with this chapter a while back, at least to some I did... anyway, I wrote this chapter in Allen's POV, hope you'll like it~!

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing, I just use all of the characters of DGM for my own sick pleasure ^^

Warning: Un-beta'd, 'cause I'm writing to learn something and not to let someone else get the mistakes out of my stories and not learn a thing...

Have fun reading~!

* * *

**Secret singer: Chapter 4**

* * *

Allen's POV;

Beeb Beeb, Beeb Beeb…

Damn it! Shut up alarm! I'm tired, I wanna sleep! Groaning I reached out with one hand and hit my alarm clock a little bit too hard. Oh well, if it breaks, I'll just buy a new one. Then I gasped and sat up quickly, getting dizzy from the sudden movement.

Oh no! I'm gonna be late for school! And I have Tyki first hour too! I don't think Tyki'll have merci on me, even though I live with him, and I'm his friend, and I'm actually his boss too! I gotta be on time! I bet he's already ready to go, maybe he's even there already! Sighing in frustration I got out of off bed to take a shower and dress. I wouldn't put it past Tyki to set my alarm late so I'll be late for school, just so he can have the pleasure of punishing me.

When I got out of my room and walked past the kitchen, I didn't see anything that looked like Tyki. I dared to take a glance at the clock in the kitchen and my eyes widened. Oh no…. I don't even have an hour left to shower, eat and get to school! That bastard, I'm so gonna make his ass regret that. No, not in that way, you perverts!

…Hmm, maybe Alma is right, Tyki is rubbing off on me. I Laughed at the memories of the day before. We had a lot of fun. Alma wad whining about how it was Tyki's fault that I lost my British accent. I don't really know why that's so bad though, he lost his accent, why is it so bad I lost mine? I mean, I live in America now, not in London anymore. It would be only a matter of time before I lost my accent anyway.

Oh well, Alma also wouldn't stop about how Tyki put perverted thoughts in my head. He should know I'm not what everyone thinks I am. Mostly I put up a polite and innocent frond, but when you get to know me, you'll know I'm quit sarcastic and mean, sort of. Most think I have a great sense of humor when they do get to see that side. And when they get closer they learn fast that I'm not all that innocent, according to Alma I'm evil sometimes, he calls me 'Black Allen' then.

We didn't do much yesterday. They played the one song Lavi had finished once so I could listen, than they gave me some time to learn my part, though it took me only ten minutes. Than we played it all together. Lavi hugged me afterwards, blabbering about how amazing it was. I've been thinking about that song the whole night, it's good, don't get me wrong, but something's missing. I dunno how to explain it, it feels a bit rough on the edges, naked, as if he was afraid to put his true feelings in the song.

Well, after we played it together a few times Lenalee was called away by her brother, who was apparently the principle of the BOM institute, Alma decided to take Kanda on a date before he'd attack me, not that he'd win, I know how to fight and defend myself, thank you very much. I couldn't say I liked my brother's boyfriend, but he did seem to make him happy, so I'd try to get along. Heard the word 'try'? Yes, try, I won't promise anything, since I don't know if I'll be able to keep that promise.

Anyway, Lavi and I where the only once left. Now, I did think about that one duet I was writing, but I forgot my notes, and I forgot half of the lyrics, so we spend most of our time just goofing around and getting to know each other. We just took turns asking questions. We had a lot of fun actually.

Hey, I'm not stupid you know! I know what those glances Alma gave Lavi meant. From what Alma told me Lavi was a major player, even Lavi admitted that yesterday. But it takes two to start a relationship, and if I don't want it than Alma shouldn't worry. Yes, Lavi was likable, he was funny, goofy, clumsy and childish. He asked the most random questions and he was handsome, a lot of things I like in a guy, but do I like him? No, right now he seems to be a great friend. He's actually really smart and I have a feeling that he knows when to be serious, I mean, there are some people who don't know when to stop. But I admire his determination to get his music out in the open, he wants to let the world know he exists, to let them hear his voice, and god, is that voice delicious.

I heard him sing yesterday, and I think that was the first time I actually got goosebumps from just listening to a voice. I've heard a lot of people sing, but never with so much emotion. Most people sing because they want to be famous, just to get money and girls or something. But Lavi, he wanted to let others enjoy his music, wanted more people to hear his amazing songs. He doesn't want to do it for money and fame, he wanted to show everyone what music means for him, like me when I just started.

Which reminds me, I think I'm gonna have a problem when I get to school. The article of me taking a break from my career is only getting out today, I wonder what everyone'll say. Shaking my head I tried not to think about what everyone'll say, nothing good I think. I mean, what would you say if your favorite singer takes a break for who knows how long? I wouldn't be happy, that's for sure.

I raced to the kitchen, making a quick breakfast, and then ran towards the front door. I checked myself in the mirror in the hallway, frowning at the image. I wore a light yellow T-shirt with a dark green smiley on it, a green thin jacked and dark green, almost black, skinny jeans, and a pair of worn out black sneakers. I should probably get some new shoes soon.

My clothing wasn't what bothered me. It was the thin line that stretched out over my left eye and went further over my cheek. You could see parts of the star shape that was attached to the line above my eye, half hiding under my snow white hair. Tyki convinced me to keep it like that and not cover it with make-up, like I wanted and did when I went on stage, but I still didn't feel comfortable like this. Normally I get questions, like 'Is that a tattoo?' ' Where did you get that scare?' ' Is that your natural hair color, or did you bleach it?'. I hate it when people ask me questions like that, that's one of the reasons why I wear a wig and 'changed' my name. I didn't really change it, I just took a stage name, I guess. I didn't want people asking me why I look like this, I just wanted to enjoy making music. But I guess even that is too much to ask.

Quickly averting my eyes I ran out of the door, I got only ten minutes left, and it takes me fifteen to get there when I walk normally. I'm so gonna make Tyki regret this. I guess this is payback for not telling him I went with Alma beforehand yesterday. Than he was pissed that I was going to help them and when I told him about what I wanted to do during the Christmas concert, I thought he was going to faint. He was red from anger, literally. I've never seen him that angry before. He said that because I never told anyone my real name people would be curious and that's good, because when people are curious they want to find answers, which, in my case, would make people buy my CDs and other useless crap. After that I punched him in the face and stormed to my room. Soon after I fell asleep.

I jumped when I heard a car honk, almost falling over an empty can, people should really look where they throw their trash.

"Hey Allen!" I heard someone shout. I looked up to where the voice came from, only to see Lavi in the car that almost killed me by making me break my neck while falling over a can.

"Good morning Lavi, but if you don't mind, I have to get to school if I want to live. Tyki'll kill me if I get late." I turned around to start running again, not wanting to die after I nearly escaped death not even five seconds ago. I heard Lavi laugh and turned around, scowling. "What's so funny?" How dare he laugh at me.

"Hop in, I'll bring you there. If I heard correct we got the same class." I thought about that for a second. I could go with Lavi, risking getting late and get killed, or option two, walking and surely getting late and die by Tyki's hands. I decided that option one was safer, at least there was a small chance that I'd be on time. Nodding I quickly got on the passenger's seat, I hadn't even closed the door properly and Lavi already drove off. Does he want me to die? Nearly shocking me to death wasn't good enough, no, he had to kill me in a car accident too. God, can you please make a room ready for me, I don't think I'll survive today. If Lavi doesn't kill me today, Tyki will, or if I run into Cross, he will.

"Neh, Allen." Lavi started after a minute of silence. " How do you know that Tyki guy? If I heard correct he is the new history teacher, and if I have to believe Alma you live with him." I knew that question would come, though I would have liked it to be a bit later. I hate lying with a passion, normally I try to speak the truth, but somehow I lie over and over again. Take my identity for example.

Sighing I nodded, I know Lavi can't see me, because he's looking at the road, it's just a reflex. " Yeah, you know I traveled the world before coming here right?" I was surprised at how easy the word 'traveled' came out of my mouth, I had a harder time yesterday. I waited until Lavi nodded before going on. "Well, we met somewhere in Europe and decided to keep each other company." Which is not entirely a lie. We didn't meet in Europe, but here in America. Tyki was with the guy who found me, I guess. Tyki was a new manager and I was a new talent. The dude who thought I could be famous was Tyki's boss and wouldn't stop pushing me to get my voice out. In the end I gave in. I hooked up with Tyki and we've been partners since. We became friend in Europe I think. First Tyki hated the idea of me hiding my identity, but in the end he gave in and had to admit it was a good idea. That's what confused me when he didn't want me to reveal my true identity.

I guess that's the short version of the story. I know I'm rather young to travel, and there are holes in that story bigger than Russia, but Lavi nodded and let it drop. I'm sure Lavi noticed, I know he noticed a lot of things, but he hasn't pushed me, and had yet to ask anything too personal. I could see the curiosity in his eyes though, I could see it gnaw in his brains, pushing him to ask more, to find out. Yet he resisted and didn't ask anything, he probably didn't want to push me away by wanting to know too much, waiting until I was ready and would tell him myself.

I feel kinda guilty but I appreciate it, and I'll tell him the truth one of these days. I'll even tell him about my, father. Damn, I hate that man. I could feel the rage coming by only thinking about him. Lavi pulled me out of my thoughts before I would hurt something. Yep, that's how much I hate him, And Alma expects me to forgive him? Pff, dream on dear brother.

"We're here, and we got five minutes left." He smiled and ruffled my hair, why he did that, no clue. How come I feel so calm all of a sudden, no clue. Lavi seems to have that effect on me. He gives me that feeling like I can thrust him with my life, like he'll help me, no matter what the problem is. I smiled when I got out.

"Great, I'll live to see another day!" I threw my hands in the air in victory, almost making a victory dance, but I didn't. I know I said I'm gay, but I'm not flamboyant, I hate those guys, they make other gay guys look bad.

I heard Lavi's laughter as the car made a noise when Lavi locked it. "Glad I could save your life sprout." He grinned. He hung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the school. I scowled and quickly ran after him.

"It's Allen." I mumbled. Lavi just laughed and ruffled my hair. I dunno why he does that all the time. Yesterday too, he called me 'sprout' the whole time and he kept ruffling my hair. So, just like I did yesterday, over and over again, I reached for my hair and straightened it.

"Yeah yeah…" He didn't sound like he cared. "Neh, Allen?" I Hmm'ed as a response. " Have you thought about the songs yet?" he sounded curious, but could hear some stress in his voice. Again he proved me how much he wanted to get his, no, their, music out there. He wanted to make music with his friends and make others know what they're made of.

"Yes, I have. As a matter of fact, I have some great ideas." And I wasn't lying either. My muse stopped I guess, but somehow I got it back yesterday. When I looked at Lavi I saw his shoulders relax and his expression changed from a bit worried to relieved. I don't know if anyone would've noticed, but I was especially good at reading people. He may try to hid, but I'll always know.

"Great! Thanks Allen, I'm really glad you're helping me, this means a lot to me." I hmm'ed again and nodded.

"I understand." I could hear Lavi trying to hold in a snort.

"I doubt it…." He mumbled. I think he thought I couldn't hear him. Strange thing was, I did understand. So I told him that, I guess that was a mistake. I think he noticed that I heard him. "No you don't. I want to get this out, I want to let the people know we exist, to let them see what music is and what we can do with it. I think that, if we can play on the Christmas concert, that we can get people to know us. Not only that, it's been my dream to play with White Clown. I've followed him since the beginning of his career…" He trailed off, than he laughed humorless. "Guess that'll stay a dream…"

I couldn't say that I could make his dream come true anytime he wanted, hell, he was walking and talking with the person in question at this very moment. But I couldn't say any of that, so I played dumb and asked. "How do you mean?" I guess I said the wrong thing again.

"What?" He nearly screamed. "You haven't heard? Yesterday evening it was all over the internet. Apparently White Clown is taking a 'break' from his career. " And apparently he didn't believe the 'break' part. Oh well, I expected reactions like this.

Slowly I shook my head, of course I knew, but he didn't need to know that. "No, I haven't."

"I don't know if he's just taking a break or quitting altogether, but I'm not happy about it. I do hope he's gonna do the Christmas concert though…" he sounded defeated, I wanted to hug him and tell him it was okay, that he was going to sing with Whit Clown and that he'll be able to let the world know what music was about. But for now I can only try to comfort him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll do the concert, and if we work together, we'll make the most awesome songs ever. I'll make sure that you can play for hundreds of people, thousands even." I smiled up at him, as he was taller than me, and he smiled thankfully. Again he lift his hand and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks beansprout." Again with that name. I scowled as I opened the door, not feeling like arguing, and at the same time noticing we were already at the classroom where we were supposed to be.

"Ah, Allen. So you've decided to come today." Lavi sensed trouble, and probably my dark aura, and ran to the back of the room and took a seat. Most students where already there, the girls looking hungrily at Tyki while the guys where envious, probably wanting to look like that.

I'll admit, Tyki was hot, but don't go too far. When you get to know him you'll know he's an asshole. Sometimes I find myself wishing I could kill him without getting in trouble. "Hi, Tyki." If glares could kill, I'm sure Tyki would be dead by now, hell, he'd be dead a long time ago. "I don't think the bell went yet, so that means I'm on time. Oh, I should probably thank you for setting my alarm clock." Sarcasm was dripping off of my words, Tyki was just smiling that smile of his. That smile that said, I don't know why you're so angry, but that was so my intention.

"Why Allen, I just though, since you haven't been sleeping well lately, that you could use the rest. You need your sleep if you want to grow Allen." Again with that voice, I so want to punch him. But if I did I'd get in trouble since it's school time. Damn him, he planned this!

I smiled at him, though I think it looked more like a grimace, when I answered. "Thank you Tyki, but I think I'm old enough to know what's healthy for me or not. And you" I emphasized the last word and pointed at him while I was still smiling, now innocently. "are not healthy for me." I finished. With that I turned around and followed to where Lavi was. I didn't see it, but I know Tyki was pouting, I heard it in his voice.

"Awww, that's no way to talk to your teacher and friend Allen!" I ignored him and took my book out as I sat down in an empty seat next to Lavi. Apparently Lavi was the only one besides me who had this class. Well, this is advanced history, not everyone can take this class, you have to be really smart, which proved that I was right, Lavi is smarter than he looks like and he's serious about school too.

History was boring, Tyki was constantly making stupid jocks that weren't even funny, but made most girls laugh anyway, and the guys sigh in irritation. And Lavi kept asking me the stupidest questions. I mean, common, what kinda of question is 'do you think Santa's elfs can fly? Or maybe they can use magic and make wings appear on their back…?' seriously? I was about ready to strangle him when he asked me if I thought dodos really couldn't fly, saying that we couldn't really know for sure, that even with our technics we couldn't know for sure since we've never seen a real one. Needless to say, I had the hardest time controlling my anger. And I'm not even mentioning Tyki's subtle glances and perverted comments. Today turned out to be a bad day. I'm sorry God to ask this of you, but could you make that room ready for me anyway? I think I won't make it to the end of this day if this goes on.

I ended up taking my mp3 player and listening music for half of this class. I had only one ear bud in so I'd still hear everything, and I didn't have the volume hard enough to tune Lavi out completely. But at least I had some music to distract me from my headache. I selected a playlist and listened to 'Slipknot' and 'we Butter the bread with butter' for the rest of those two hours of torture. If you're wondering, yes, I like to listen to music like that from time to time, and I know it's strange, but is helps me with my upcoming headache. Though, if gotta be honest with you, 'we butter the bread with butter' isn't that good….

"Finally!" I nearly screamed when the bell went, saying we could finally escape this torture. Did I mention that this is torture? No? Well, it is! Lavi was watching me in amusement as he took his stuff, ready to leave. Apparently it wasn't enough to torture me for two hours, no, Tyki had to keep me here.

"Allen, could you please stay for a bit, I have to discuss something with you, alone." He added when Lavi stopped to wait for me. I had a feeling he wanted to continue our little argument from yesterday evening, so I nodded to Lavi.

"It's okay, I'll come later." Lavi nodded, not so sure, but he left anyway. I have a feeling he's waiting just outside the door for me. I just hope he won't eavesdrop. "What's up Tyki?" I started.

Tyki sighed and sat down. He mentioned for me to sit down too. I walked to his desk and sat down on it. He was watching me with amusement and I stuck my tongue out. He smiled a bit longer but then he made room for a more serious expression. "I thought about what you said yesterday." A pause. I was tense, not wanting to hear what he thought of the idea, but still curious and wanting him to go on. I didn't say anything, just waiting for him to go on. After almost a minute he sighed and finally went on, but I didn't expect him to say what he said. "It's fine. If you really want that, than I'm fine with it."

I don't think my smile could've been bigger. I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was this even real? Maybe I was dreaming, I wanted to pinch myself, making sure that I was, indeed, awake, and that this was real. "Really?" I almost didn't dare to get my hopes up. Yesterday he hated the idea of me revealing my true identity, and now he was all for it.

Tyki had that amused smile on his face again, but he nodded. "Yep, I've noticed your stress lately, and I think this is just the thing to help you out a little. But I want you to plan this all out. You can ask me for help, but I won't be the one to plan everything. If you want to go from a solo career to a band, than fine. But you're the one to plan this." Apparently it was possible, I think my grin was literally reaching my ears, at least, it felt that way.

This was great news! I had some great ideas, and I wanted to discuss them with Tyki. Hmm, now that I'm thinking about it, wouldn't it be awesome to make a contest out of this? I know Lavi wanted to sing for more people, but I'm sure he isn't the only one. I should remember that.

I jumped up and tackled Tyki in a hug. Luckily he was sitting, so we didn't fall to the ground. "Thank you, thank you, thank you,…" I kept repeating those two words, I didn't even notice the hand patting my head and Tyki who was laughing at my childish behavior.

Tyki pealed me off of him, smiling all the way. "Now, now Allen. It's not that big of a deal. I have to make sure my client is happy right?" He said that, but he meant that he hatted seeing his friend sad, I knew him better than that. "Now, I think there is a red head waiting for you outside of this door, so go on." I nodded thankfully at him and turned around to go outside. Tyki held the door open for me, saying 'Ladies first.' That earned him a kick to his knees. I have to admit, he's holding himself pretty well. Any normal person would double over in pain, clutching their knees and all. But Tyki just grimaced and tried to smile.

I wasn't even one foot away from the door and I was already tackled to the ground by a hyper red head. "Oh my god, Allen! Why did it take so long? You're okay right? He kept looking at you the whole lessen and he hasn't done anything, right? Please tell me he hasn't raped you?" Imagine those overprotective characters in manga and anime, yeah the once who go all hectic when their sister is gone from their sign for longer than a minute, yeah the one who go crying and then scream that every single thing means the end of the world just because they don't see you for a few seconds. You have that picture? Yes? Great, now imagine that being a red head with one green eye and an eye patch, with bunny ears and tail, oh and don't forget the waterfalls under his eyes. That's how Lavi looked right now. Okay, maybe he doesn't have a bunny tail or anything, but that's how I imagined him in my head right now. And, while we're imagining things out of a manga anyway, imagine a thick angry mark appear on my head while I clench my fist and hit him on the head. In a manga there would appear some kind of mountain or some white plasters in the form of an X. But, because this is real life, he just ended up whining while he was rubbing that sore spot. And Tyki was laughing as I was rubbing my bud. Lavi may not look fat or something, but he was damn heavy!

"Shut up." I warned Tyki. I could feel some kind of perverted comment coming, just waiting to jump off his tongue. Tyki's grin couldn't be wider, seriously, if I could stand right now and didn't have a whining read head hanging on my leg, I would so hit him, right on that grinning face of his. He's a good friend, but sometimes I could bury him alive, with all the love in my heart, I'd enjoy it too! I'll even give him a straw to breathe through, isn't that nice? They do say mud is good for the skin, don't ask me who 'they' are, 'cause I don't know.

"Aww, but Allen, sweetheart, you paint such a cute picture." Tyki cooed. Okay, right now I really want to punch him, teacher be damned. So what did I do you ask? I shoved Lavi off of me and hit Tyki in his guts. He bend down, clutching his stomach, as he groaned in pain. He had one eye closed and I could see one tear wanting to escape his other eye. "Totally worth it…" He said with difficulty. In my anger I didn't even notice Lavi had stopped whining and was now trying to stop me from attacking Tyki.

"Let me go Lavi! I want to gut him alive, tear his insides out and make him eat his own kidney!" I growled dangerously. I could feel Lavi's arms tens around my midriff, but he didn't let go. People where starting to look this way and whisper to their neighbors, but frankly, I don't care. Good thing there aren't many people.

"No Allen! Violence is no solution, especially if the culprit is a teacher." Tyki wasn't helping either as he was grinning that grin off his while he was still bend down, holding his stomach.

"Yeah Allen, I could put you in detention for this." He said mockingly. I relaxed my muscles, tricking Lavi into letting me go. When I finally fell his arms relax I pushed him away and kicked Tyki's legs from under him, grinning as he fell on the floor.

"Darn you Tyki." I panted out, I was out of breath because of my anger. Somehow Tyki always succeeds in pissing me off so damn much, and he never took me serious because, when I get really angry, my British accent comes out. He thinks it sounds adorably ridiculous when I'm angry, which makes me even more angry.

I turned around, leaving Lavi staring at me and Tyki panting on the floor. I knew I could get into trouble, but I wouldn't. Tyki wouldn't sent me to detention because than he wouldn't get paid as much as he normally would. I'm the one who paid for all the places we stayed, I paid for most of the food we ate, and that rhymed, and hell, I even paid for some of the clothes he wore! And I gotta pay for the bills and of course I have to pay him for his work! I may be rich, but I don't have all the god damn money of the whole friggin' world! Though, even though I have to pay for all that, I still have too much money, I'll admit. Hey, I can't help it, I'm world's youngest billionaire! And I'm not even talking about the money I could spent before I started my career, with my… father. Peace of crap that he is.

My ran-, erm, thoughts, where interrupted by someone draping their arm around my shoulders. "Man, Allen, that was awesome! I didn't know you where that strong! I mean you're so small…" Lavi was cut off there by my elbow. Yeah, that's what I need, someone else to piss me off. I elbowed him in his stomach and I glared at him as he bend down.

"I'm not small! You're just abnormally tall!" I threw my arms in the air to empathize my anger.

"Chill Allen." Lavi had already recovered. I have to give him credit for that I guess, not to brag or something, but my punches aren't weak, far from. I took in a deep breath and counted to ten. It's a stupid trick maybe, but it helped, to an extent. When I glanced at Lavi I noticed him staring at me with a strange look in his eyes. Maybe curiosity? I felt my anger coming back slowly so I took one more deep breath and turned to face him.

"What?" I may sound a bit harsh, but who cares?! I just beat a teacher and I'm really close to punching something, or someone, else.

Lavi just kept staring at me with that strange expression. "I didn't know you where British.." He trailed off. Hu? Was it just about my accent? I expected him to ask about my relationship with Tyki, why I beat him or where I learned to fight. But I wasn't expecting that. Apparently that was noticeable on my face because Lavi sniggered. "Sorry, if it's personal you don't have to tell me. Alma just never told me anything about his past and since you're his brother…. I just didn't expect him to be from Brittan."

I sighed and turned to walk outside. We didn't have classes for the rest of the morning so we were free for now. How I know Lavi's schedule? He told me when I was half listening during history. Lavi walked next to me with his hand folded behind his head, a small contend smile on the edge of his lips. I didn't see the eye patch since I was walking left from him, but I could imagine the light reflecting on it as it shone through the window.

Lavi wasn't expecting an answer apparently, so he jumped when I spoke. "Yeah, Alma doesn't like to talk about it." I don't either, but I can at least tell him a short version of the story, right? "We were born there and lived there before we got adopted and moved here." There you have it, a very short version of the story. There isn't much to tell really. Our parent died, shit happened, and tada! We're here. Now I hate my adoptive father, Mana, and Alma loves his, Neah. How come we're adopted by two different people? I don't feel like going into that right now. But I gotta admit, Neah is an awesome uncle.

"Oh." Was the small replay from Lavi's side. Wow, what a way to turn this moment awkward. I knew he wanted to ask more questions, I felt it, I saw it in the small movements. Maybe about my hair? Most think it's bleached or something. Or my scare? Again a lot of people think it's a tattoo. Sorry to disappoint you, but my scar has something to do whit why I hate Mana, and my hair because if something in the past.

I ignored Lavi's curious look and searched for something to change the topic. I really hated it when conversations let to that, same with my thoughts. "Ne, Lavi?" I asked, I got a soft 'hmm' as a replay, telling me to go on. "Have you thought about that duet we're supposed to write?" I had a great idea, though it wasn't really a duet. Oh well, we'll see what happens. I may change a few things if Lavi doesn't like it and his ideas will be mixed in it too. I have a feeling that this is going to be even better than what I normally write.

"Yeah" Lavi answered softly, than he made a 180 degree turn with his emotions. First he was calm and just enjoying the sun, as we were finally outside, and then all of a sudden he'd glomped me and was whining again. You know, this is getting old. "I'm so sorry!" He cried. "I thought, and thought, and thought. But I couldn't come up with anything, and now we won't have that song in time, and I won't get to sing and…" Again I cut him off by hitting his head, I think this'll be routine in no time.

"Shut up." I mumbled and pushed him off. I got up again and brushed some dirt from my ass, because I fell on my ass… again. This really is getting old. "If you listen I'll tell you what I had in mind." I was surprised to see him sitting on the ground before me with his legs folded and looking at me with the biggest puppy dog eyes, they would almost put mine to shame if it wasn't for my polite personality towards strangers and my, apparently 'cute', appearance. Normally I hate the way I look, but I guess it comes in handy at times.

"Good boy." I said smiling. I patted his head and Lavi barked, just to play along. I have to admit, it was kinda cute. I smiled as I held my hand out for him so I could help him up. He took it and he almost pulled me down with him, again! What's with him and getting me on the floor? I know him for, roughly, two days, and I've been on the floor three times already because of him, and somehow I think this won't be the last time… yeah, I'm a psychic, I can look in the future…not.

"What are we waiting for?" He jumped up excitedly and particularly ran to his car, dragging me by my elbow. I could feel a small smile creep on my face. It shocked me to be honest. I haven't really smiled in… I don't even remember. It felt good to know there are people like Lavi around, exited by the thought of making music, creating music. It felt refreshing to say the least. My life had been ruled by others for the past few months, demanding me to make another 'masterpiece'. I didn't think I was that good, really, but everyone still called me a legend, something new for the music world. All I wanted was to have fun, no one seemed to consider my feelings however. Until I pestered Tyki into agreeing to live a 'normal' life for a while, maybe find some new talents to form a band. That was the only reason he agreed, so I punched him in his face.

I don't have angry issues, nope , not at all… okay, maybe a little…

But at this moment I felt, happy? Exited? Don't know, I felt a lot of emotions, but I guess excitement stands out at the moment. Lavi would change my life, I just knew it. So I found myself inviting him to the studio I stayed at with Tyki. I had a room set up especially for practice so no one would hear me, soundproof, and I got all my instrument there, my pride. And I was happy when I saw Lavi's big happy grin and jump up and down from excitement. Apparently Alma had told him about my collection of instruments. When, I have no idea, probably through text or on the phone, but who cares. I'm gonna make music and make it feel right again!

* * *

Allen: *hits CC's head*  
CC: Ow! *rubs head* what was that for?! *pout*  
Lavi: For not updating enough...  
CC: But I have other things to think about also~! *whine*  
Allen: *rolls eyes* you suck at lying...  
CC: *sulking* okay... I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be so late. It's just that there's been a lot on my head lately...  
Lavi: *sigh* oh well, nothing to be done about it, just try to update a bit more often will ya, or you'll lose readers.  
CC: I know, and I'm sorry~! Dx  
Allen: *sigh and pets CC's head* We know, just try to, okay?  
CC: *nods*  
Allen: anyway... *turns to look at the readers* Review please...  
Lavi: yeah, tell us what ya think! does it suck, is it good?  
Allen: or maybe you got some ideas we can use?  
Lavi: yeah, just tell us...  
CC: though, don't expect a replay right now, I've got over 200 messages since I haven't checked my mail in... uhm... I think a little over 3 months...? maybe I'll make time to replay to some of the reviews...  
Allen: *sigh*  
Lavi: she may not replay, but she will read it then... we'll make sure of that...  
Allen: yeah *smirking evilly*  
CC: *backs away* uhm... Allen... y-you're scaring me...  
Lavi: *waving happily* good bye~! until next time~ ^^


	6. Chapter 5

Again, I'm really sorry for the late update, I haven't had much time to write but now is new year! And I just wanted to make you all happy with a new chapter so I've worked hard on it. I'm not sure if I'm happy with this one, but we'll see. But let's just go on with the story now~!

Disclaimer; I don't own a thing and I never will

Warning; Un-beta'd and maybe some language...

* * *

**Secret Singer; Chapter 5**

* * *

Allen's POV

"You want me to die?" I gasped. Lavi drives like a maniac! I thought I was going to die for real this time! He almost hit a tree and a granny and her dog had to run for it when Lavi drove straight through a red light. I thought I was going to have a heart attack earlier this morning when he gave me a lift to school, but this is just ridiculous! I'm not sure if I should ever step inside a car with him as driver ever again if I want to live. If I won't die of a car accident I'll die of a heart attack anyway.

"Uhm, no…?" I looked up at Lavi with a disbelieving look. If I didn't know better I'd say that's exactly what he wanted. I glared at him and he pouted. "Okay, I don't. maybe I got a little overexcited? I just heard from Alma you had this amazing collection of instruments and I just wanted to see!" He whined. I rolled my eyes and got up from my position on the floor. As soon as he stopped I got out and dropped to feel the safe ground under me.

"Whatever." I straightened my clothes and walked towards the big apartment I shared with Tyki. I don't think I should call it an apartment though…. It's actually the whole seventh floor. Hey, because I didn't want to be the pop star everyone admires for a while doesn't mean I can't live in luxury! I like how I live, thank you very much.

* * *

Lavi's POV

"Wow…" That's all I could say when I entered Allen's apartment. Don't know if I should call it an apartment though, it's actually the whole seventh floor! If you want to make a mental picture I'll explain it in more details for you. It's huge! I thought the building looked big from the outside, but when I stand here….. you know, it actually looks even bigger! This is just…. It's not normal! Just how rich is Allen?

When I met him yesterday at school he looked like a polite boy, but then, after a while of observing him and laughing with him, I noticed that he was actually quit sarcastic and could be rude from time to time. But he never acted like a spoiled brat or anything, though I should've known. You don't go 'traveling' the world when you don't have enough money.

Yeah, I don't really believe Allen just 'traveled' the world. I dunno, there's just something fishy about it, but I won't ask any questions just yet.

So, now back to what his home looks like. Well… when you come in there is a 'small' hallway. (it's not really small, but if you compare it to the rest it is…) there is a mirror on the wall next to the door with a small table in front of it to put your keys and wallet and there is a plant next to the opening that leads to a bigger room.

That bigger room seems to be the kitchen and the living room. They're connected and make the room look even bigger than it already is. There is a dark brown, wooden floor and in the hallway there is a blood red wallpaper, while in the other room the walls are painted a light, but warm beige.

The furniture is also wood as is the kitchen. While the kitchen part is brown with black, the living area is red combined with the wood. It actually looks warm and cozy. But no instruments yet….

"You like it?" I totally forgot about Allen! I'm the worst friend ever! How could I forget about the person that invited me in the first place, in their hose! I almost pouted at my thoughts but restrained myself. I hadn't even noticed I was looking with my yaw open.

When I turned to Allen I saw him grinning, he was so enjoying himself. Just proved my theory of him being evil inside.

"Oh, uhm, yeah. It's great." Great, I want to face palm now. I must sound like an idiot. Hmm, if I look better I can see three doors. Which door would be the room where he keeps his instruments, I wonder? In the corner of my eye I could see Allen's grin widen. Oh gosh, no! Please tell me he isn't a mind reader?

* * *

Allen's POV

"You want to go to the music room? Or the studio, as I prefer to call it." This was just too funny. When he walked in his yaw dropped like in an anime but I could see a bit of disappointment sometime later. I just knew he wanted to go to the studio, my thoughts where confirmed when I saw his shocked look.

"No I'm not a mind reader, it's written all over your face." I didn't need to look at his face to know he was pouting.

It's strange actually. I only just met him a day ago but I already know what his reactions are. I don't think I've ever felt this comfortable this fast with anyone before.

"You want any?" I asked while I bend to look in the fridge. Hmm, it's pretty empty. I should go shopping sometime soon.

"Neh, I'm good." When I looked up with a bottle of water in my hand I saw that he was looking intensely at the three doors in the room. I could almost hear him debating inside his head which door the music room would be.

I chuckled at his expression as I walked away from the kitchen counter. "Lets go." Was all I said. Now you may say that the layout of this apartment is kind of wired. Well, to be honest with you, it is.

To get to the studio part you have to go through my bedroom or Tyki's, which is really annoying when I want some privacy. (Solution: I put some heavy closets and other crap in front of his door, heheh.) It's a big room with a large box made of mostly glass in the corner. It's not really a box but you know what I mean, that's where we record the music. There is a mike and a drum inside it. There is also another set of drums in the actual room together with twenty or so guitars, electric and acoustic, all over the room. I have five bas guitars, two violins, a cello, some flutes, all laying everywhere in the room and of course, most importantly, the couch where I can relax with a mini fridge next to it, filled with all kinds of soda. There are also a lot of papers everywhere with ideas for songs I had and other stuff. You may ask how I managed to make such a mess in less than a week and I can honestly tell you that I don't know. My room isn't much better though.

I got one more guitar in my room, an acoustic one, and the floor is full of papers with lyrics and music sheets. I should probably clean a bit, but who cares about the state my room is ? We're not gonna eat dinner there so I don't care, besides, the president isn't going to come by just to check my room. My room is my room and I don't care what anyone says about it.

I love my room by the way. The walls are black and I got one small window. Maybe you think it's a bit depressing but it's not, at least I don't think it is. I got posters of all kinds of bands on my walls from slipknot to creed. My room isn't really small so I have enough room even though got a king-sized bed with black covers and orange and black pillows and of course a desk full of even more papers, my Mac was on my bed. My floor is also orange and the sealing is black. It may seem childish but I stuck some glow-in-the-dark stars there. Stop laughing! You know you want them too!

I had to hold my laughter in again when we entered my room. I don't think Lavi knew where to look first. His eyes wandered over my room and I saw a small smile slowly edging on his face.

"How the hell can you sleep in this mess?" He asked with amusement in his eyes when he looked at me. I saw his eyes go up to the sealing for a sec and then back to me again.

"Oh shut up." I hit him on his arm and walked towards the second door in my room. Of course I couldn't see him rubbing the sore spot but that didn't mean I didn't know he was doing it. Hmm, maybe I am psychic? "You coming?" I opened the door to the music room and I could hear a gasp from behind me.

Yep, this is my little heaven and I'm proud of it to say the least. I love it here. Whenever I feel sad or troubled, or even happy, I come here and play music are just sit and relax. "Wow…." He pushed me aside so that he could come in but he didn't notice the glare I send him. I almost laughed, he was like a kid during Christmas, flying with Santa Clause.

"I'll go ahead and guess you like it?" He turned around to face me and nodded with a smile on his face even bigger than that of the cat in 'Allice in Wonderland', forgot his name. " That's where we can record music." I pointed at what I now dubbed as the box, you know, the glass box thing. Anyway, than I pointed at the couches. "That's where we can relax, there's also a mini fridge. And as for my instruments…" I paused a moment than pointed at three directions. "Over there, over there and up there." Yeah, a few flutes are hanging on the sealing….. shut up….. I know I should take better care of my instruments but I don't use them anyway. Those are mostly presents from…. Whoever.

I saw Lavi crack a smile and I could almost feel his excitement. I saw him looking at my grand piano in the corner. Oh yeah, forgot about that, in case you wanna know, it's black and I haven't touched it in a while. Oh, I also have a keyboard near the couches. Sighing I sat down on one of them and opened the bottle I had in my hand to drink a bit. "You can look afterwards, I don't care for how long and you can even touch." I said half playful. "But we should first start on that song.

Where did I put those papers again? I lean down to look on the floor. After five long minutes of searching I finally found the papers I was looking for. "Yay!" I shouted in victory. I could hear Lavi laugh from my left where he was sitting on the couch.

"You should probably clean a bit." I pouted. I know I should do that, but that doesn't mean I'll ever do that.

"Shut up, this is my organized mess….. anyway, take a guitar than we can start." He nodded and took the acoustic guitar from another couch while I took the one resting against the one we were sitting on.

"So, whatcha got?" I gave him the papers and tuned my guitar a bit more. I replaced one of the strings recently and it keeps getting out of tune.

Lavi hummed in approval is seemed. "Do you have some guitar with this?" Oh yeah, I got different papers for that. After another five minute search I found them and handed them over to Lavi.

After taking a deep breath I struck the strings of my guitar a few times before playing the chore I needed. It's fast and it's not supposed to be played on an acoustic but I don't feel like taking my electric. So u just shrugged, not giving two shits, and began to sing what I had so far.

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_  
_Here we go ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_

_We got problems, we don't know how to solve them_  
_Everywhere we go, we got some skeleton's that follow_  
_We got baggage, you know we're gonna drag it_  
_everywhere we go, for everyone to see_

_In the broken hearts parade_  
_and I'm putting my heart out on display there's no,_  
_masquerade, just a funeral march for love today_  
_the band strikes up and they're playing our song_  
_Dressed in black and we're singing along, to the_  
_broken hearts parade, I've never been better than I am today_

"That's so awesome! On electric guitar it would be even better! And I can already hear Kanda's bas through it and the drum! This is so great!" Lavi was jumping up and down on the couch in excitement. I didn't think it was that good, and it's not even finished yet.

"Uhm… Thanks?" Oh god, I wanna hit myself. I didn't want it to sound like a question. "It still needs a lot of work and I don't know about the lyrics. Since we have to finish it by the end of next week we have to work hard, and I still have to write that other song…" I trailed off. I have a few good ideas but I still need to write them down. I'll that later.

"Hmhm, yeah, you're right….how about…" Immediately he went in serious-mode. I smiled to myself and listened to Lavi's ideas. Up until now they're all awesome.

* * *

"I'm exhausted!" Lavi went home half an hour ago and he left me to collect all the papers we had for the new song, 'Broken hearts parade'. He said it sounded a bit like something white clown would write but I quickly changed the topic after that. I don't think he noticed anything.

I heard a snicker behind me. "You shouldn't work so hard Allen." Tyki said. Oh yeah, he's here too. How late is it actually? I turned my head to look at the clock and gasped at the time. 6 o' clock?! Wow, we worked all afternoon on the song and even forgot to go to our afternoon classes! This sucks….

"Don't worry, I told them you weren't feeling well and went home. I also said that Lavi went with you since I obviously couldn't take care of you since I have to work." I let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you Tyki, I owe you one." I sunk deeper into the soft couch I was sitting on and sighed again. I'm probably gonna regret this.

"I'll hold you on that. But what I wanted to ask was, is it finished?" I grinned and nodded. He send me one of his grins that would creep anyone out, but not me.

"Yeah, we worked on it all day, but it's finished. Now we only have to practice it with the rest of the band and I need to write another song on my own by the end of next week. After all that's done we got until the Christmas concert to practice everything." Tyki smiled, and to be honest with you, that did creep me out a bit.

"That's good, but don't forget about your other part…"

"yeah yeah, I didn't forget. Oh yeah, I gotta talk to you about that anyway but first I want to ask you if the band could come here to practice, maybe we could even record some of the songs?" Tyki nodded.

"That's fine, but, please, try to keep it clean." I rolled my eyes at that. He knows that's close to impossible in my case.

"Anyway, I had this awesome idea to make this a contest. I know it's Lavi's dream to sing with me but I'm sure he's not the only one. So I thought, let all the bands prepare a song or three and play them during the Christmas concert. It'd also be a good test since there are over six thousand people coming. We could tell them all to practice one of my songs and the winners can play that song with me at the end. I'll also give the winners a contract, or make them my band since I always play with random people." I could see the shock on Tyki's face when I was finished.

"That's…. actually a really good idea…." He mumbled. I was grinning while he walked towards a chair to sit down. He was silence for a bit before speaking again. "I like the idea, I can't believe that I didn't come up with something like this. Anyway, since I work at the school as a teacher now I can't talk to the headmaster, he's the one at charge of organizing everything, so you'll have to dress up and talk to him about this. Since you don't have classes Monday morning I suggest you go then." I nodded before yawning. God, I'm tiered!

"I'll do that, but can you at least call to make an appointment?" I stood up while rubbing my eyes, they're starting to burn from exhaustion. "I'm going to bed." Yes I know it's only six and also know I haven't eaten anything since this morning, but I'm really tired! I need sleep, now!

* * *

Lavi's POV;

I woke up at 6. I know it's early but I'm slow in the morning! Too bad Allen has no classes this morning. I've grown rather fount of him. He's so cute! Then I remembered Alma's warning again. I pouted as I was brushing my teeth.

I spit the white subtends in the sink and washed my mouth with water. Wow, that sounded kind of pervy… Oh well. I run to my car to go to school. I did wake up early this morning but that doesn't mean I actually got up at that ungodly hour. Allen and I worked hours on the song and I was exhausted, even though that was the day before yesterday, today I'm still not really well rested. I didn't have a good night rest, my dreams where filled with white haired beansprouts.

Not in the way you think, honestly. We were just sitting, talking, in my dream I mean. Nothing serious. He had this serious expression on his face, I remember the feeling that I wanted to make him smile, make that expression disappear. He looked guilty about something too. Too bad I couldn't hear what we were talking about. I also remember my own face. I looked shocked about something, but understanding. I also remember that I looked like I wanted to hug and hit Allen, both at the same time. Then I woke up. It was only one then so I went back to sleep and I don't remember dreaming about anything after that.

I had been sitting in my car for about five minutes now without doing anything. I space out too much, I should probably do something about that. I shrugged mentally and started the car.

I wonder if something'll happen today. School is boring, even though it's an awesome school, but there's never something worth talking about. It seems like everyone has the same interests, everyone has the same dreams and if something happened that is worth my time everyone knows it within the hour. I'm like a living school paper. If something happens I'm the first that knows it, and everyone comes to me to know the details. It's exhausting, really.

There've been a few people who asked me about Allen, but I didn't answer their questions. Mainly because he's a mystery for even myself, but also because I didn't want to share him. This feeling is strange, I'm not someone who gets attached easily, even Alma and Lenalee had a hard time, but Allen did it in a manner of hours! It's strange but I'm willing to search answers, I'm not gonna flee. I seek answers, like Sherlock Holmes! Yeah, I'm a detective, searching for the deep hidden answers to find the solution for a murder case.

"…in shock because of White Clown…" My eyes grew wide. I didn't even notice that the radio was on. They were talking about White clown. You need to know that I'm a big fan, I followed his career from the beginning, I was one of the first to buy his first album, I know everything about him, at least from what he told the media, which isn't much. White Clown is as mysterious as Allen, in a different way but close to the same. I shook my head to get that thought out of my head. Allen could never be connected to White Clown, that's just not possible.

I concentrated on the radio. "Yes, everyone is surprised about his actions. First he said he was going to do the concert with the Black Order Music academy and then he says that he's gonna take a break."

"yes, it's a surprise, who knows if he's going to go to the concert. Many think he is just going to stop, wanting to live a normal life, some even think he is hiding from the mafia! You hear the strangest stories, I even heard that they think he was depressed and tried to kill himself and that that's the reason why he is taking a break…" I shut the radio off, I couldn't stand listening to this, besides, I just arrived at school.

Apparently I was late, everyone was already inside. I almost didn't notice the strange black car parked in front of the school. Like I said, it was black, but so where the windows, it's creepy in a way. It wasn't a limo but it had the same feeling, it was like the care was for someone important. That care belonged in some kind of movie about mafias or something! I ignored the car and walked toward the school building.

"Lavi~! Lavi, Lavi, Lavi, Lavi…" I saw Alma running towards me. Kanda was walking behind him. He was probably thinking about his relationship with Alma, asking himself why he was with such an idiot. I can't blame him at the moment, Alma is running towards me like a madman, waving his arms around and all.

Before I knew it I was on the ground, Alma hugging me like I just came back from saving the world and just barely came out alive or something. Wouldn't that be fun, people asking for my autograph, cheering me on as I slay a gigantic dragon.

I woke up from my little day dream when Alma let go of me and helped me up. "Lavi! You won't believe me when I say it so I'm just gonna drag you with me so you can see for yourself." What the hell is he talking about? Alma didn't see my confusion and if he did he didn't pay attention to it. I wanted to say something but Kanda stopped me.

"Shut up stupid rabbit.." and he hit me on the head. I think that's Kanda's way of saying 'you'll like it' or something. You never know with him.

Apparently I'm not late.

Everyone has gathered in the hallway, I tried to look over everyone but I couldn't see or hear anything. Everyone was screaming and jumping, cheering even. What the hell is going on? I didn't think I said that out loud but I did. A girl turned around to answer me.

"Oh Lavi, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you. But, you won't believe this! White Clown just came in!" If she said anything else I didn't hear it. Even the screaming and shouting disappeared for a moment. When the shock was over the noise came back. I tried to get closer to where White Clown would be but the students where hard opponents.

"Okay, okay! Everyone, go to your class! The bell is going to ring in two minutes!" I could make out Komui's voice. Everyone hung their heads and headed to their classes to undergo a few hours of torture.

I couldn't move, there he was, my idol, White Clown. Everyone was gone, I could see why. There was a huge bodyguard next to him. I mean, he's huge! You know, like that Kenpachi dude in Bleach. He even kinda looks like him only without the hair. I'd run too if I where them. But, I'm not them, I'm me, and my feet where nailed to the ground. That happens when you see your hero for the first time this close.

for a second our eyes met, my green once with is brown once. You know, if I looked closely, I could see a green circle inside of the brown circle. He had his long brown hair in a ponytail while a few strings of hair hung loosely next to his face and one piece in frond, falling right next to his nose. He was smaller than I expected, probably as high as Allen. He watched me for a bit and then smiled, he smiled at me. I swear, my heart died that second.

And before I knew it he was gone. He turned around, waved for Komui to lead the way and he was gone, together with his ridiculously large bodyguard.

"Lavi?" Alma's voice sounded right next to me. "We should probably go." I had been standing there for a while now, not moving, just staring at the place where I saw With clown disappear. I still couldn't move. I can hear Alma sigh and before I knew it he was dragging me towards our class.

* * *

Allen's POV;

That was funny, poor Lavi thought. This weekend was hectic, he must have been exhausted. Came over again on Saturday and we worked the whole day on that song, it's finished now though, now I only have to finish my song, which won't take long.

But now to the reason why I'm undercover as White Clown, which isn't really undercover. Tyki said that I had to discuss my plans with the principle myself and he wasn't going to do it. I was okay with that so I asked him to make an appointment with Komui and, like the evil dumbass he is, he set the appointment on Monday morning since I didn't have any classes than. I swear, he's the devils son.

Oh well, I asked Alma to make sure Lavi knew I was there, maybe I could talk to him for a bit. I had noticed that he was losing hope in ever being able to sing with me and I wanted to encourage him. I also noticed, in the way how he talked about his music, that he lost faith in his abilities. He doesn't think he's good enough, and I want to change that.

But right now I have to discuss some things with Komui. Which is boring and I'll just skip this part for you….

That was even more boring than I expected. At least I got all my ideas out there. Komui agreed with me but he didn't know for sure if he had the money for this. He'd have to organize some things with the students to get more money and stuff. Why is it always about money? I don't get it really. I'll try to help him as Allen, I'm also donating a lot of money as White Clown for this.

I really want to bring music back into the music, but I can't do this alone and Lavi is the one who is going to help me. I don't think anyone else could. I remember his face when he saw me before I went with Komui. He was shocked, I thought he was going to faint for a second there. His eyes where wide and I swear, if this was an anime his yaw would've dropped to the floor. I laughed at the memory.

Still chuckling to myself I walked through the empty hallway of the school, until I bumped into something. When I looked up I noticed it wasn't something, it was someone, and just the one I was looking for.

"Ow…" He was rubbing his head, he must have hit it against the wall when we bumped against one another. At least I didn't fall on my ass this time.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked. I was so glad I had this one necklace which changes my voice only when I speak, and only for a bit, just enough to fool someone I know so they won't be able to tell who I am. This piece of technology costed me a little fortune but it's totally worth it.

I saw his eyes widen as soon as he saw me. "Oh God, 'm so sorry, I was just going to the toilet and I didn't see you and I'm so sor-"I cut him off before he went crying.

"No need, I wasn't really looking where I was going either." He was still a bit in shock and he was blushing a bit. You know, he looks kinda cute like this. Hmm, I should probably be polite and ask his name, I don't know him as White Clown after all. "So, what's your name?" That seemed to get him out of his shocked daze.

"I-I'm Lavi…. Nice to meet you…" He mumbled. I held up my hand for him to shake and smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine Lavi, I'm known as White Clown but you may call me Grey for now. It's not my real name, but it'll just have to do." I quickly added. I don't want him to get the wrong idea. "Oh, and please don't talk about this meeting to anyone, okay? I don't want people assuming that that's my real name." He nodded, still to shocked to speak apparently. Damn, this isn't really going how I had hoped. But then again, when does anything go like you want? Never. "Say, Lavi, do you want to walk a bit with me, I'll call Komui to tell him you were with me afterwards, okay?"

The red tint on his cheeks was obviously visible now. "S-sure…" I smiled again and started walking. First he just stood there, watching me like he couldn't believe this was real and thinking this was all just a bad jock or a dream. After I stopped to watch him impatiently he finally followed me.

We had been walking for ten minutes now and we left school grounds five minutes ago, we were almost at a nearby park. I remember Alma telling me it was almost completely abandoned now but our spot was still there. We hadn't say a word yet, he was probably nervous. After another five minutes we were finally at the park. Without any hesitation I walked towards a group of trees that stood really close against one another. Lavi followed me with some hesitation but as long as he followed me I didn't really care.

As soon as we were past the trees I heard Lavi gasp. Yea, it was quit the picture, I can admit that. There was a small lake, even though it was small it was beautiful. There was a small waterfall coming from the other park and it was surrounded by trees and flowers and, even though it was October, there are still a lot of butterflies flying around here.

"Wow…" that was all Lavi could say. In the mean time I had walked towards two big stoned which were perfect to sit on.

"I know right…." He looked confused. "You may not believe it, but I've been here a long time ago. I never knew how much I missed this place until I left, especially now that I'm back." That was true, I missed this so much, I'll come back once with Alma, he'll like that.

Without me even noticing, since I was watching some fish in the water, Lavi took the stone next to mine. Damn it, normally he can't shut his trap for even a second and now he has barely sad three words, not counting his apology.

"Something tells me you're normally a very talkative guy…." I start, maybe this would help.

"Hu, h-how would you know…?" his voice was shaking a bit. I had to laugh, it wasn't really funny, but I couldn't help myself. "Hey! What's so funny?" Oh, I'm finally getting the right Lavi back..

"Finally!" I chuckle. "Relax! I'm just a normal human being, don't be so uptight and get that stick out of your ass!" yeah, this will help.

"I'm not the one with the stick up my ass, my friend, Yu Kanda, he's the one with the stick up his ass! You won't believe how serious he is all the time, it's unbelievable. I've been trying to get him drunk and loosen up for ages now!" That's the Lavi I know. I leaned back and rested my head on the stone and smiled as Lavi went on about how Kanda's attitude irritated him from time to time and his failed plans to get him to smile, the only one who's succeeded in that was Alma apparently.

"Hmm.." I hum, getting Lavi's attention and I close my eyes at the same time. "This is nice…. Just relaxing and no nagging managers, no make-up crew or producers who want me to finish another masterpiece….just enjoying the sun….." I'm tired, so tired.

"Uhm…Grey…?" Lavi was whispering and when I cracked one eye open I saw him lying down as well and looking at the sky as clouds passed by. I hummed as a response, still watching him. "Why did you ask me for a walk?" Good question.

I turned away and watched as a plane disappeared into a cloud. "You looked like you needed a bit encouragement." He looked even more confused than before. I sighed. "Lavi, let me ask you something." I waited for him to nod before going on. "Why did you go to Black Order Music academy? What was your motivation?" I could see a frown appear above his eyes as he thought about his answer.

"Why you ask… good question. To be honest, don't know anymore." He sounded truly miserable.

"Common, the rats in New York could do better than that…" I needed him to see again.

"Hmm, I-I guess, so that I could be like you….." He muttered it but I still heard every word and he had a deep blush on his cheeks.

"Hm, that's one thing. It's okay to have someone to admire and encourage you to do something. But, that can't be the only thing. What about music?" Common, you're a smart person Lavi, you'll find the right answer.

"The music?... yeah, that's right, the music. I wanted to make music, no, I needed to make music. That's what I've always wanted and needed, like breathing, I need it like air." All of a sudden he sat upright again and buried his face in his hands, for a minute I thought he was going to cry. "How could I have forgotten? This is so unlike me." I let out a short laugh.

"Don't worry, it happens to the best. Right now I'm taking a break to find my music again. You have no idea how much trouble I got in for even thinking about it!" All of a sudden Lavi turned to me and looked me in my eyes, who were brown with green for now (God, I hate these lenses), death serious. I got nervous all of a sudden. "W-what?"

"You're not quitting are you?" Oh yeah, everyone did think I was going to quit.

"Does everyone thing I spoke to Komui to stop the concert?" he nodded. Damn it, I should've been more clearer. "Damn it, no, I'm not quitting and I'll never quit. I love music and, just like you said, I need it like the air I breath. But I'm just taking sort of a break for a year or so. I'll still do the concert but I just won't be as active like I used to be."

Lavi nodded and let out a sigh of relieve. Was he that afraid? I never would've thought I'd have fans like that, but it made me happy in a way. "Good." He whispered. He stood up and started walking towards where we kame from. "I should probably go, it's almost noon and one of my best friends should be there in an hour or so." Oh shit, that would be me…..

"Yeah, I should go to, I have another appointment." We walked back through the trees in silence, only when he finally came out of the park did Lavi say something again.

"If it wasn't for quitting the concert, than why did you talk to Komui?" Should I tell him, I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. I guess I wouldn't do any harm.

"I don't want a normal concert, I'm making a game of this, a contest. The winning band gets to go on stage with me and probably a contract to join me and become a real band. I hate working solo…" I finished. We were already at the school and I could see my car waiting. You know, Tyki didn't have to hire this care for me now, it really is creepy, like I'm in a gang or something. "Oh well, this is where we part Lavi, I guess I'll see you around, and don't forget. You never met me…." I opened the car door as I watched Lavi.

"Yeah, yeah, it's our little secret. And thanks!" he didn't have to tell me why he thanked me, I knew. I smiled while I sat down and closed the door.

"So did you have a nice chat?" Alma said. Oh yeah, he wanted to drive me back home.

"Actually, we had." I smiled at him as he started the car.

Alma sighed. "Just be careful with him Allen, I don't want you getting hurt." I just rolled my eyes as we drove off. Alma can be such a worrywart sometimes.

* * *

Allen/Lavi; HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
CC: yeah, happy new year! *smiles and waves*  
Allen/lavi; *making out*  
CC: Now? really?!  
Allen; *pulls back* yeah, we wanna start the new year... uhm... you know... *blushing*  
Lavi; *laughs* yeah, The little moyashi and I wanna start the new year _good, _if ya know what I mean. *wink*  
Allen: *Blushes more and mumbles* it's Allen...  
CC; Yeah, fine whatever. Just don't make too much sound, it's bad enough I ain't getting any love *sigh* I'm for ever alone... *sniff*  
Lavi; It ain't all that bad...  
CC: *glare* try saying that when you're 17 and haven't ever kissed a guy...  
Allen; don't worry, you'll find the one... someday...  
CC: yeah, but for now I'll enjoy life, and that's exactly what you gotta do! *points at readers* (Yes you!) Make it a happy 2013! enjoy yourself... but not too much... anyway, make it a good year!  
Lavi; *pulls Allen into their bedroom*  
CC: yeah, you leave me all alone by myself and go enjoy yourself... anyway~! I hoped you liked this chapter and I'd like some reviews, favs and alerts are okay too ^^ *salute* peace off~! *hears a moan coming from the bedroom* *sigh*


	7. Chapter 6

I am so sorry! Please forgive me~! I haven't updated since 4 months ago! Wow, I've been gone a really long time oO I can't really help it though, I'm not trying to make exuses or anything, I just really didn't have the time and I have this masife writers-blok, it's anoying the hell out of me! I really wanted to write but I just couldn't think of something!

I'm sorry for this I really am, but I don't think updates will be any faster, maybe even slower, I don't know, school is making me crazy at the moment and it'll only get worse.

No something else, I do think I forgot to tell you what song I used last chapter, I used; _broken heart parade_ by _good charlotte_, I just thought it fit. anyway, I'm not gonna keep you form reading any longer so on you go~! Have fun!

Disclaimer; I don't own anything

Warning: Un-betad, maybe some language again. Oh and I should also tell you I'm not really that happy with this chapter...

On you go~!

* * *

**Chapter 6;**

* * *

Allen's POV;

I removed my wig and lenses in the car and changed my clothes to my everyday attire. I wasn't in the most easy position to do so but I can't really be picky now. Alma laughed at me when my foot got stuck in that little thing where the mirror is, just above the windscreen, you know what I mean. I kicked him with that same foot after I got it free and laughed at him as he pouted.

After our little kicking war, which wasn't really a war since Alma was still driving, Alma turned some corners and I could see the apartment complex I live in.

Lavi said he'd show me around town after he was done with school and since I didn't feel like going to school today Lavi and I decided to skip for the rest of the day. Somehow Lenalee found out and texted me yesterday evening and scolded me but she said that Komui was okay with it since I needed to know the layout of the town a bit better. So it's not really skipping since we have permission.

As soon as Alma parked the car I fled to the apartment to eat something and clean the make-up that's still on my face. I sent a glare Alma's way when he laughed at me when I tried to eat a sandwich while cleaning my face. "Wha'?" questioned around my sandwich.

"N-nothing really, it's just….." He tried to hold back giggles as I glared at him, telling him to go on. "Sorry! It's just, you look like one of those schoolgirls, making themselves ready for their first date with their prince charming." Luckily I still had that sandwich in my hand because if I hadn't it would've fallen on the ground when my mouth dropped open.

"W-what…?" When the words finally sunk in, a could feel my cheeks burn from embarrassment. "S-stop saying shit like that! That's not true and you know it!" I huffed and turned around to the mirror in the hallway to see what I was doing with the washcloth.

I could still hear some giggles escape my brother's lips as I was rubbing the washcloth against my cheek furiously, trying to wash the faint red color off, it wasn't working though. "Whatever you want little brother, that's just what it'd look like to a stranger. Besides, it's cute." He nonchalantly walked towards the kitchen and took a bottle if coke out of the fridge. "I'll be hanging around here for a while, don't worry, I won't be here when you comeback. Oh, and you better hurry up if you don't want to be late for your date~!" He added the last part in a sing-song tone, which made my blush deepen.

God, can you please answer me, why do I love my brother so much again? No answer? That's what I thought. But he was right about one thing though, I _was_ late. I ran out of the door towards the elevator and I sped off towards the school as soon as the doors of the elevator opened again.

While I was running I wondered how Lavi was doing. Was he thinking about what I said to him as White Clown? Or did he ignore it? Maybe he had already figured out what he had to do. Lavi is a smart guy, I wouldn't be surprised if he had.

Damn it, why is the school this far away? I wish my car was here already, it would be much easier to go around town. But nooooo~! Those stupid asses behind their desks think it would be fun to torture their clients and do ages over just writing a name on a damn piece of paper to grand permission to ship my car here! Now I have to wait another two weeks until my car finally arrives! I hope Lavi planned to go by foot 'cause I don't think I'd be able to handle another ride in his car with him as driver.

* * *

Why am I not surprised? Lavi is surely planning to kill me. You know what God, can you just keep that room ready, just in case? I'm not so sure of my survival chances here.

Like I thought, Lavi wanted to go with his car since that was faster and it was getting colder and he's just a damn prick like that. I've known him for what, a week now? And I already feel like strangling him. But then again, when he's not trying to kill me in his car or with his hug-attacks, he _is _fun to hang out with. I mean, when he was at my place last weekend, when we were writing that song, I had more fun than I had in decades.

Okay, I'll forgive his attempts to murder me….. for now.

"So, where are we going?!" I scream over the music. I can't tell if it's a rock song or some dumb pop song, maybe it's a country song. Anyway, my point is, the radio is so loud I can't even hear what song is on! And I think my eardrums are bleeding. Okay, I'll be the first guy to admit that I turn my music too loud when I'm at home, but not this loud! You'd think I would be used to loudness with my career and all, but even when I'm on stage it's not this loud. God, I'm going deaf, please help me, someone!

"Hu?" Yes! Finally! Lavi turned the radio softer and I was actually able to hear which song was playing! Strangely enough the first thing I notice is that I'm not deaf, good, that would suck when I go on stage in the near future. "Did you say something?" He asked me while looking at me.

"First of, Look At The Road! Dumbass!" I yell the 'look at the road'-part, hey, I don't want to die yet! I may have asked God to keep a room ready but I'd like to not have to use that room for a while, thank you very much. When Lavi is finally looking at the road again I repeat my question. "Where are we going?" I listened to the song that was now playing and I'm happy to hear it's actually a good song, 'the pretenders' by 'Foo Fighters'.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Well, I don't think you want to know where every shop in the mall is so I'll just show you where it is and which shops are there. We'll go there some other day. I'll show you the music shops and all the other important places, after that we'll go to this amazing restaurant I just recently discovered. It's cheap but they have amazing food!" he rambles on, he lost me around the first time he mentioned 'mall' and he only regained my attention again when he mentioned food. Hey, sue me for loving food! It's the most important thing in this world, besides breathing and money.

"Food?" Yeah, I only heard the word 'food', leave me alone, will ya! Lavi laughed at me when he glanced at my face. I probably looked ridiculous, like a child going to the amusement park for the first time, but I don't really care.

"Yes, food, I wanted to offer paying for it too but I'm not too sure about that anymore." He laughed. I noticed he seemed more happy after my, er _white clown's,_ talk with him. I just hope he didn't have a traumatic past, I don't feel like dealing with fucked up people, just myself is enough don't you think so? That's what I thought.

I pouted but he just continued laughing. I kept up the act of innocent kid who's sulking about having to pay for their food themselves, just to make him laugh a bit more. I like the sound of is deep, but not too deep, voice when he laughs.

In the end he still dragged me into the mall and we ended up playing at the arcade for over five hours and we couldn't go to that restaurant like he promised because I had to get back home or Tyki would kill me. And because we were late already Lavi ended up giving me a ride. I'm still recovering from that, but hey, I survived! Tyki will be happy to see I'm still alive, I mean, who would deny him his right to kill me first. If Lavi wants me dead he'll have to take a number, I think he's after that one dude from the bar and my dead rat…. Poor Dib, he was my bestes friends but I kinda forgot to give him water during summer…. Oops? Anyway, looks like I still won't need that room God.

* * *

"I thought you said you'd be gone when I came back." I am really irritated right now. My brother is still in my house and it even looked like he was _having fun_ with Tyki. Did you notice the sarcasm in 'having fun'? Yes, good, because I won't believe **anyone** can have fun with that bastard.

"Oh! Allen!" He sounded surprised. "I thought your date would be a bit longer." I must look like the reincarnation of Satan for Alma to look that scared. Sighing I counted to ten before I dropped my tired teen-body on the sofa next to him.

"Whatever, I'm not in the mood for your stupid jokes right now. Just tell me what you're still doing here…" I mumbled through the pillow I was currently trying to suffocate myself with.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! Neah wanted you to come over for diner sometime soon!" He said while poking my bud. I hit his hand away as I lazily sat upright.

"Damn, I was hoping that wouldn't be in at least another two weeks or so." I yawned. "Oh well, when did he say he wanted me to come over?" I scratched the top of my head while I waited for Alma to answer.

I turned to Tyki when, instead of Alma, he answered my question. "Tomorrow, after school we'll go to Neah's place." I nodded as I stood up to go to the kitchen to make some food. I hadn't eaten anything since this afternoon. As I mention before, we didn't have time to go eat at the mall.

"Great," I took some bread and cheese to make myself a sandwich. "It's just us then, right?" I hope Neah didn't want to be the peace-maker here and invite Mana. I was relieved when Alma nodded.

"Yeah, just you and Tyki, Neah and me…. And Kanda…" He trailed off as my eyes went wide.

"K-Kanda?!" I don't want that jerk to be there when I'm there I mean, it's bad enough I have to be in his presence when I'm at school and at band practice. "Why him? No offence Alma, but he doesn't like me very much." Alma dared to laugh.

"I know! But Kanda always comes over for dinner at Tuesday. You should be happy Mana isn't coming over. Neah wanted to invite him but I stopped him." My face darkened for a second when I heard that but relieve washed over me when Alma said he wasn't coming.

"Thank you Alma." After that I shove the now finished ham-cheese sandwich into my mouth. Alma laughed as I almost shocked. After I said goodbye to my dear brother I took a shower, said good night to Tyki and went to bed. I'm so tired! I almost failed to make it to my bed.

* * *

Lavi's POV;

I'm sooooo tired~! Yesterday was great! I mean, I had like one hour of classes before I literally ran into my hero. I talked to said hero, White Clown, until noon and I finally realized why I can't seem to write any good songs anymore and I now know what to do about that. Anyway, that was great and all, but what surprised me the most was that I enjoyed the afternoon with Allen more than meeting my idol, who I've been wanting to meet since I know of his existence. We had so much fun wandering around the mall and playing games at the arcade. I felt a little bit sorry for Allen since he looked dog tired and we didn't go for food. Blame me and my broken watch, I really need a new one.

Anyway, that was my Monday, a great start of the week, and now it's Tuesday and I hate Tuesday, though I guess I should be happy that I have most of my classes with Allen. If I remember correctly we have creative writing first, after that I got a free hour and Allen has additional violin. I never would've guess Allen played the violin but I saw a few hanging in his music room when I was at his home Friday and Saturday, aside from a lot of other instruments that is. He also has additional piano tomorrow but that's not today.

Anyway, after that free hour for me, which is actually two hours since it's until noon, we can eat lunch together with the rest and after that we have a sort of dance class with Lenalee and Alma, even Kanda sighed up for this class, I suspect Alma has something to do with this. Anyway, after dancing, which will take two hours, we're done and we can go home.

While I've been explaining all this to you I've arrived at school, and just in time I see. Not really because I'm late or anything, just because I see a little white blob enter the school gates. I quickly get out of my car and start running. "Aaaaaaalleeeeeeeen~!"

You know, I think I have to stop doing that. What you ask? Well, I tackle-hugged Allen again, like I normally do, and now we're on the ground…. Again. Yeah, I can imagine it hurts for Allen since he always lands on his ass, but it's not exactly comfy for me either you know.

"Lavi, you've _got_ to stop doing that!" Aww, Allen is tired and he sound British, so cute. If Alma wouldn't kill me I would probably ask him out.

"Aww, you're so cute Allen!" I ruffled his hair, which is _really _soft, like softer than a baby's bud. It actually surprised me when I first touched it. Oh great, now I sound like a pervert.

"Shut up, Lavi…." Allen mumbled, still with that adorable accent. He swapped my hand away when I offered it to help him up, and got up himself and just started walking away, ignoring me entirely.

If there is one thing you don't do, it's ignoring Lavi Bookman. I hate being ignored. "Allen!" Again I hugged him, from behind this time, and I made sure we didn't fall. "You know we got almost every class today together, right?" I smirked when a look of pure horror crossed his face. I could also hear a faint whisper of 'oh no' coming from him. "Oh yes, Allen, we'll be together most of the day, we can talk about all kinds of stuff, like music and how's the song doing? And we can gossip about our teachers, I think miss Nine is doing Cross, don't tell anyone." Allen looked disgusted by that little fact.

Sighing he stopped walking and looked at me. I still had my arm around his shoulder so I dropped it so that he could turn properly. "The song is doing great Lavi, It's almost finished, I just have to change a few notes and chores here and there to make it perfect, and I have to talk to Alma for a few instruments which aren't used that often in this kind of music." He took a break so that he could yawn and at the same time he rubbed a fist in his eye, trying to rub the sleepiness away. I'm trying to resist the urge to hug him again.

I'm relieved Allen has almost finished the song, I mean, I'm glad he takes this as serious as I do. Most students here on school just think it's easy, like they don't have to do anything. They think of this school as fun to go to but not really as something they'll do in the future. I, for one, really want to do something with this education. So I'm really glad I have a band full of people who are sure of what they want and they want the same thing as me, not exactly the same, but close.

Oh no, I've been zoning out again. Allen had started walking towards the building while I was inside my mind again. "Allen wait up!" I shouted as I started running towards him. When I reached him he started talking again.

"You know Lavi, you should start living in the now and see reality instead of wandering off to wherever it is your mind brings you too. I mean, dreaming a little isn't bad, but too much isn't really good either." He stopped for a second, but not long enough for me to say something. "But whatever, who am I to lecture you. Something else now, I've heard White Clown came by yesterday…"

Oh yeah, I totally forgot to tell him that! White Clown said I couldn't talk to anyone about our talk but I _can_ mention that he was here. ""Yeah! He was here! I was so excited, I mean, he was _real, _you know, like, I could almost touch him!..."

* * *

Allen's POV;

While Lavi was rambling on and on about his first impression after seeing White Clown for the first time, I couldn't help but smile. I mean, it's kind of funny if you think about it. He sound like a happy child while talking about him, not knowing he is talking to the actual person. I'm just smiling while we're walking towards the building.

Lavi may have thought I forgot we had almost the whole day together, but I haven't. I've actually been looking forwards to it. Like I said before, I don't know when, but I'm sure I did, I like hanging out with Lavi, he's fun.

While he was talking and I was only listening with a half ear, so to say, we finally reached the entrance of the school building, where Lenalee and Alma were waiting for us. I wanted to say good morning but before I could even fully open my mouth my face was full of Brown hair.

"Alma! Calm down! It's not like you haven't seen me in years!" Come on, he's seen me yesterday evening! He's hugging me like I just survived a deadly fire.

"I'm sorry Ally.." He pouted as he let me go, I just sighed at the hated nickname. "I'm just happy you're coming over for dinner tonight." Aaaand he smiles… I swear he can change his moods like a woman, maybe that's why he's gay. Though, I'm gay too, but I don't change moods like that, at least I don't think so…

"Yeah, whatever, I'm just hoping Kanda is sick…" I mumbled the last part but he heard anyway. Lavi felt ignored, oh, that reminds me, where's Lenalee? I didn't realize I said the last thing out loud.

"Lenalee went to ask one of her teachers something. But what did you just say? You're going to have dinner at Alma's? Can I come too? Please~!" Lavi went from 'normal', as normal as he can get, to curious and exited to a puppy, complete with sad, teary eyes and pouty lips.

Sighing I hit his head. "Shut up, ask Alma…" I'm still too tired to speak full sentences.

As soon as Lavi turned to Alma, Alma had this blank expression on his face, like he wanted to say _'don't fuck with me'_, and I wouldn't if I was Lavi. "No…" And he turned away and walked into the school building, leaving me alone with a pouting Lavi once more.

Again I sighed. "Come on, we'll be late if we don't hurry." I took his sleeve and dragged him towards the building where numerous students were staring at us since we kind of do track a lot of attention. Yes, I've noticed that since I'm here, a lot of students are staring at me, like they're studying me. It's kind of like they want to brainwash me and make me tell all of my secrets, it's creepy to say the least.

I know they're just curious, I saw a few girls gathering courage to go talk to me, probably hit on me too, too bad I don't swing that way. Anyway, no one has dared to talk to me as of yet, maybe today, or at least this week, I mean I've been here for a week now? I think it's been a week, my memory isn't that great.

Don't get me wrong, I love my brother and I like hanging out with Lavi and Lenalee, even Kanda is okay to have in your presents when you have someone who can stop him from strangling you, but I'd like to have a brake once in a while... It doesn't matter how much I love my brother, I can't keep depending on him, besides, Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda are originally friends of my brother and it kind of feels like I don't have the ability to make friends on my own. I feel self-conscious already with my white hair and scare and I'm kind of small too. Yes, I admit it, I'm not really that tall, problem? But it kind of feels like other people don't like me enough to come up to me and talk, besides the friends of my brother, and it also feels like Lavi and Lenalee just hang out with me because I'm Alma's little brother and because I just so happened to me a good musician.

This trail of thoughts isn't really good for my ego... I should think about happy stuff, like puppies running on rainbows! Oh God, how gay can you get...

"Uhm, Allen?"

"Hu?" Darn, I forgot about Lavi and school! I really shouldn't zone out like that.

"You were kind of lost there." Lavi poked my head, right on the star above my eye. I swat his hand away and tried to look irritated, I don't think it worked though, Lavi just smiled and took my hand so he could drag me inside the classroom.

Everyone was already there and there were only two places left in front of the classroom. Great, now the teacher's gonna think I'm one of those students who like to pay attention. Normally I just doodle something during creative writing, or I write a bit on my songs if I have inspiration (which I always get in trouble for, but I always thought that was the point in this class, being creative with writing...), sitting in front of the room kind of makes that impossible. Thanks Lavi, for making me late... Or is it my own fault for zoning out? Whatever, I don't like being at fault so we just say it was Lavi, yes? Yes, that's what I thought.

* * *

We sat through Creative Writing, we were ordered to write a poem about '_love'_(Original right...?) I wish I knew how 'love' felt, so I just wrote a poem about brotherly love and because I had some time to spare I wrote something about how my love life sucks because I have no time, why I've got no time, no one needs to know just yet...

Apparently Lenalee was in our class. I wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't kept throwing paper balls at my head. She's so sweet isn't she? She also kept glaring at me because I ignored her in hopes I wouldn't get detention or something, the teacher looked like he would kill one of us just for the hell of it. I don't remember his name, it's not really important anyway.

Lavi also kept whispering, I had an upcoming headache and I really wanted to choke him with one of Lenalee's paper balls. Why does he insist on talking to me during class? It was the same during history of music, which I've now dubbed as 'The hours of hell with Tyki Mikk'. Original, no? Oh well, it doesn't matter, really.

Anyway, creative writing was over now and I have an headache bigger then China and Lavi is still talking and Lenalee is actually going into a discussion with him, while still glaring at me. Will she ever forgive me for ignoring her while the teacher was sending silent dead treats to me with only his eyes, telling me to say one word which would automatically end up with me dead or in a lot of pain? No? Yeah, probably not, I thought so too. She looks so sweet when you first meet her, but now I think she's some kind of undercover alien out to destroy the human race. No, I don't actually think that, I'm not stupid, she just acts differently because now she knows I'm Alma's brother...

Which reminds me. They know we have different last names, which means we have different fathers. Why haven't they asked about that yet? Normally that would be the first thing people ask. Well, this group isn't exactly normal. First there's Kanda, who wants to kill everyone but has a relationship with my brother who is a weakling in the eyes of everyone. Alma is actually quite strong but he's so innocent and naïve, he surprizes even me sometimes, and he's meant to be the older brother! Anyway, there's Lenalee, who I suspect of being bipolar with how quickly she changes moods, and last but not least there is Lavi, who acts all happy-go-lucky but is actually a very smart person who takes things, which are important to him, seriously. And I guess I'm not really normal either. I mean, I'm the most popular rock star on the planet at this moment and 'undercover' in a normal music school. (Yes, I know people say I'm a pop star, not a rock star, I don't get that, because my music is mostly rock related... Humans are just stupid that way I guess...)

Anyway, my point is that this group is as not normal as can be, which is fine by me since I seem to fit in like this perfectly and they don't ask questions. And I think I'm rambling now, aren't I?

We separated for our next class, I went to violin practice with Alma and Lavi went to wherever, he had a free hour next. I have no idea what Lenalee had next. We gathered together again at lunch with the whole group, went to dance practice together, even Kanda joined us this time and then school was finally over. That was one of the longest days ever!

People seemed to finally have the courage to come up to me and ask who I am and why I hang out with, apparently, the most popular group of the school. I considered lying and telling them I just happened to be dragged into it because Lavi thought I was awesome or something, but I figured telling the truth would be best. There were also some girls who wanted to go out with me because they think I'm 'cute', god I hate that word, at least when it's associated with me. Even Alma and Lavi said it! Why did you make me look like this God? I really want an answer.

... no answer? Darn you. Oh well, I'm gay anyway so it doesn't matter.

I did have fun the last hour. Lavi was constantly moving around and dancing like his life depended on it. Once he wanted to imitate a ballerina and jumped with his arms waving around in the air and then he hit a wall. I almost pissed myself with laughter, Alma wasn't doing much better. So dance turned out to be a joke, I don't even know why we need that course, I never dance while performing.

But now I'm free! I can feel all the energy I thought I lost while surviving this school day returning. And then Alma had to go and ruin it.

"Are you coming with my right now, or do you wanna go home and change first?" He asked. I sighed. I could feel Lavi's amused gaze on the back of my head.

"Do I really have to go?" I pouted. Kanda brushed past me to give Alma a kiss before he went to his motor to go home and probably change.

"Che, suck it up." Yeah, of course, he couldn't leave before insulting me at least once now could he?

"I really wanna come too!" Lavi's whiny voice interrupted my mental raging. Sighing I turned to Alma. It wasn't Alma who made the decision though.

"Just let him come. Just because he let your rabbit escape a year ago doesn't mean he'll do it again. Besides, he did find the rabbit again, didn't he?" Lenalee had this look on her face that said 'disagree with me and you're dead'. Who would argue with her? I'm not afraid or anything, I just agree with her, that's all. I'm not backing away from her because of fear, nope, not at all.

"Fine, you can come..." Alma wasn't happy with this. I couldn't help but smile, my brother is so easily talked into something.

Damn, I wasn't paying attention to Lavi for what, one second? And he jumps me. "Yay, I'm going to have dinner with my new buddy~!" My ass hurts, Alma is glaring at Lavi and Lenalee is smiling like a proud mother. But who could stay angry at Lavi? Seriously, he's so much like a child some times.

I patted his head as he hugged me on the ground with that big goofy, happy smile on his face. "Yeah, yeah, you can come too. Are you happy now? Because I'd really like to get up." I smiled sweetly at him. Seriously, if he doesn't get up now I'll need to get Tyki here. Oh have I mentioned that Tyki is also kind of my bodyguard? No? Oh well, now you know.

Anyway, I'm kind of glad Lavi is coming over too. Kanda will be there too later on and I'll need someone to survive the craziness that is Neah, Alma will keep me save from Kanda so I have no worries there, and if he doesn't I have Lavi to distract him, Kanda seems to hate him more than me so far.

* * *

[A/N]: And what did you think? I would be delighted if you left a review, really I would. I also want to shamelessly sponsor my tumblr: colorful-crap. tumblr. com  
I have a new main fandom, which is Sherlock, mainly the series from the BBC so I blog a lot about that (Not that much, really...) and sometimes Doctor Who and a lot of random crap, really. That's all I do, blog random crap that I think is awesome or funny or anything like that, anyway, I Need More Followers! I'm desperate!

Lavi: Yeah, that's enough of your shameless sponsoring... *pout*  
CC: Aww, don't be jealous Lavi *hugs him* I still love you~!  
Allen: But you left us for some Sociopath!  
Sherlock; High-functioning Sociopath, please do your research .  
CC: *pushes Sherlock out* Go away, this is not the right moment! *turns back to Allen and Lavi* I'm sorry, but I'll always love you, I really will, I just also enjoy Sherlock...  
Allen: I'll forgive you..  
CC: Really? *looks hopeful then turns to Lavi* You too?  
Allen: *kicks him from behind*  
Lavi: Au! Alright alright! I will, it's fine! Whatever... as long as you promise to never leave us behind  
CC; *glomps them both* Yes, I promise! I love you both!

Sherlock: Leave a review or I'll tell everyone every dirty secret you're trying to hide, you're doing a terible job at it btw...


End file.
